Misión Grande de Dudley
by CristianBj11
Summary: Dudley tiene que ir en cubierto para arruinar los planes de una familia de la mafia. Kitty está enamorada de él pero no sabe como enfrentarlo. ¿Como reaccionará ella ante esto? Contiene DxK
1. Capítulo 1: Misión peligrosa

**Misión Grande de Dudley**

Era un buen viernes en la ciudad de Petropolis, y los agentes Dudley Puppy y Kitty Katswell, trabajaban en la sede de T.U.F.F.

En pleno trabajo, la Agente Kitty Katswell, se le ocurrió un plan para invitar a salir con Dudley, ya que ella tenía grandes sentimientos hacia él desde que llegó a la agencia. Así mismo, el Agente Dudley Puppy tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

Pronto, el plan ya marchaba, Kitty llegó hasta el cubículo de Dudley:

Kitty: Hola Dudley saludó a su compañero.

Dudley: Oh Hola Kitty, ¿Cómo estás? respondió.

Kitty: Bien, Gracias. (En ese momento, empezó a hablar con nerviosismo) ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Dudley: Si (se levantó de la silla y la miró de frente).

Kitty: ¿Quieres salir conmigo hoy por la noche? (hablando con timidez)

Dudley: Claro! Igual, no tenía planes para hoy.

Kitty se alegró y luego pensó:

Kitty: Entonces a qué horas nos vemos?

Dudley: Que tal a las 8 en tu apartamento.

Kitty: Estaré lista.

Kitty estaba muy feliz, porque Dudley aceptó salir y regresó a su cubículo, imaginando que estaba en su cita. Pero una noticia impediría para Dudley ir al encuentro con ella. Pronto, el jefe interviene:

Jefe: Agente Puppy a la oficina!

Dudley parecía asustado por las llegadas tarde que tenía acostumbrado. Pero lo que iba a decir el Jefe cambiaría por completo.

Dudley: Me llamaba Jefe?

Jefe: si, te he asignado una nueva misión: Hay una mafia que está amenazando para destruir Petropolis, por lo que tienes que ir encubierto para arruinar los planes de la familia Mascone.

**(Ahí me detengo. para aclarar, la familia Mascone es una de las mafias más peligrosas de Petropolis, pero invente el apellido para darle trama a mi historia. Espero que no se ofendan).**

Dudley: Acepto la misión, pero puede acompañarme Kitty?

Jefe: No puedes, porque esta es una misión en solitario, y la vida de ella puede caer en peligro. Así que tú tienes que detener a la mafia por tu gran valentía.

Dudley intentaba convencer para que trabajara con Kitty, pero viendo el gran riesgo que tenía, prefirió no hablar.

Dudley: Bueno y desde cuando inicio la misión?

Jefe: A partir de las 12 A.M. del día de mañana!

Dudley: Esta bien. Pero la misión es de tiempo completo?

Jefe: noo, solo por la noche, ya que los Mascone se reúnen en ese tiempo.

Dudley: Así que en el día puedo ser yo mismo y por la noche soy…

Jefe: Serás Arthur Taylor, un ayudante en la mafia que estaba perdido hace 5 años.

Dudley: cuente con eso.

El Jefe le entregó el vestido y un bigote falso para que no pudiera ser descubierto como agente. Pero Dudley tenía una máscara de sentimientos, es decir, estaba feliz de la misión, pero triste porque no trabajaría con Kitty.

En cuanto a Kitty, estaba tan contenta que no podía esperar más para ir a la cita con Dudley. Pero cuando lo vio, se sintió preocupada así que fue a buscarlo. Sin embargo, él no podía contarle la misión, de lo contrario, Kitty haría todo lo posible por estar juntos.

Pronto, ella se encontró con Dudley:

Kitty: Hola y como te fue con el Jefe?

Dudley: (mintiendo con miedo) aaahhh me fue bien. El jefe me dijo que madruge más para trabajar.

Kitty notó algo extraño en su brazo y señaló:

Kitty: Por que llevas ropa en tu brazo?

Dudley: me voy a la lavandería. Nos vemos en la noche.

Y salió corriendo fuera de la agencia.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capítulo uno. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, y no se olviden de sus comentarios (No acepto insultos)**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una cita comprometida

Parte 2: Una cita comprometida:

Dudley tuvo que irse rápidamente de T.U.F.F para que Kitty no se involucrara de la misión. Pronto, llegó a su casa y se encontró con su madre, Peg que empezó a preocuparse.

Recuerdan que la noticia de Dudley, era ser un agente encubierto, impidiendo ir a salir con Kitty?, pues, bien, él sabía que estaba comprometido para asistir a la cita. Y más, sabía que no debía fallarle a ella pos sus sentimientos que tenía.

Su madre se había ido de viaje a visitar a su familia, así que tenía la casa sola. Entonces Dudley subió a su cuarto, tomo una ducha y tuvo que vestirse de una manera casual. El llevaba un smoking de color negro, como la noche. Aunque sabía que odiaba usar los pantalones, tenía que hacerlo por la cita con Kitty, y también para la misión. Él pensaba sobre la misión asignada por el jefe.

"Creo que la misión que voy a afrontar es muy importante. Pero, mi más grande reto es de confesar mi amor hacia Kitty, deseo amarla y protegerla de todo peligro" pensó.

Pronto, Dudley fue a recoger a Kitty en su T.U.F.F. móvil.

Bueno, me voy de la casa de Dudley, al apartamento de Kitty, a averiguar como se está preparando para la cita.

Kitty se estaba arreglando para la cita con Dudley. Llevaba un vestido negro, acompañado con un collar plateado y una chalina para protegerse del frio. Se sentía muy nerviosa, porque iba a confesar sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Creo que debo superarme ese miedo, y confesar que estoy enamorada de él. Así, dar mi gran paso: besarlo" pensó y suspiró.

Pronto, oyó un timbre. Fue a ver en la puerta, lo abrió y vio a su alma gemela. Internamente, se sentía feliz porque él nunca la fallaría. Su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que lo veía.

Dudley: Estás lista para ir?

Kitty: Si, estoy lista. (Hablando con fortaleza).

Dudley: Entonces, vamos.

Salían hacia el T.U.F.F móvil. Kitty se sorprendió porque Dudley llevaba pantalones. Llegaron a un reconocido restaurante de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron…

Dudley: Kitty, yo pago la cuenta de la cena.

Kitty: No te alarmes, yo lo pago.

Dudley: Kitty, tú me invitaste a salir y eso fue fantástico. Pero yo pagaré la cena. Por favor, no te preocupes.

Kitty: Aww, eres tan dulce. Gracias (dijo sonrojada)

Dudley: Para que son los amigos.

Dudley llamo al camarero quien atendía el lugar.

Dudley: Hey!

El camarero: Buenas noches señor y señora.

Dudley: Una mesa para dos, por favor.

El camarero: bueno, Por aquí.

Entonces, Dudley con su mano, cogió la cintura de Kitty, para llevarla a la mesa. Luego, como un caballero, arrastro la silla un poco atrás, para que ella se sentara. Muy sonrojada, Kitty no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Antes de sentarse, Dudley puso una alarma a las 10 PM, porque debía iniciar la misión a esa hora.

Entonces…

El camarero: Que desean cenar? (entregando las cartas del restaurante)

Dudley: Quiero un bistec derramado en salsa agridulce. Y que quieres tú, damisela?

Kitty: Quiero un filete de salmón, derramado en miel.

Entonces los dos entregaron las cartas y el camarero pregunto otra cosa:

El Camarero: Desean algo más?

Dudley: Una botella de vino y dos copas.

El camarero: Como usted guste.

Entonces el camarero se fue hacia la cocina. Entonces empezaron a hablar.

Kitty: Por qué quisiste pagar la cuenta?

Dudley: Somos amigos y lo hago porque me ayudas cuando estoy en problemas.

Kitty: Aww gracias de nuevo.

Dudley: Te digo algo? Te ves hermosa como una rosa.

Kitty: Gracias Dudley, igual, tú te ves guapo (Hablando sonrojadamente)

Dudley: Gracias Kitty (del mismo modo de ella)

Luego, llegaron los platos y empezaron a cenar y luego, a hablar de sus misiones juntos.

Aquí me salto un poco, puede ser que se vuelva aburrido para mí y más, para los lectores.

Terminada la cena, el camarero se acercó hacia Dudley:

El Camarero: Su cuenta.

Dudley: Aaa está bien.

Dudley se sorprendió, por el costo poco elevado de la cuenta. Pero lo hacía por Kitty. Entonces lo pagó y salieron del restaurante. Se dirigían al T.U.F.F. móvil, pero…

Kitty: Dudley, debo decirte algo importante que he estado esperando desde que nos conocimos.

Dudley: Si, dime.

Kitty: Yo… yo…

En el interior, el corazón de Kitty, decía "hazlo ya" pero luego, fue intervenido por la alarma que puso Dudley. Ya era hora en que él debía estar en la sede. Entonces…

Dudley: Kitty, Luego me cuentas, debo irme a T.U.F.F

Kitty: Bueno. (Notándose preocupada)

Se subieron al T.U.F.F móvil y Dudley conducía lo más rápido que podía, hasta llegar al apartamento de Kitty.

Luego la dejó hasta su puerta. Kitty intentaba decirle:

Kitty: Dudley, debo decirte algo importante.

Dudley: Lo siento Kitty, pero debo irme rápido. Nos vemos mañana.

Dudley: Por favor, escúchame!

Dudley no la oyó, porque se iba tarde al cuartel. Kitty hablo en voz baja: "Dudley, yo te amo"

Dudley había llegado a T.U.F.F. con la ropa que llevaba escondido. Su personalidad estaba cambiando. Ahora se convertía en Arthur Taylor. Pero antes, debía escuchar las indicaciones del jefe y Keswick.

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 2. Si no lo entendieron comenten y trataré de mejorar mi historia. Como saben este es mi primer fic. Y si les hice creer que Kitty confesaba su amor hacia Dudley, no se preocupen. En algún capitulo sucederá, se los aseguro. Por lo tanto, comenten y den sugerencias a mi historia. Esto debe continuar! Esperen al Capitulo siguiente. :D


	3. Chapter 3: La misión comienza

**Parte 3: La misión comienza**

**Hey chicos, mientras me iba de viaje, viendo las montañas y paisajes, eran el momento de inspiración para seguir mi fic. Espero que estén atentos a mi historia y comenten si les gustó.**

Dudley Puppy, ahora era Arthur Taylor. Y como su rol era de Arthur Taylor, también se cambió de personalidad. Pasaba de ser muy inmaduro, a ser un hombre rudo. (Se veía como el personaje de Michael Corleone en la trilogía de _El padrino, _protagonizada por Al Pacino. Pero llevaba una barba en lo que se diferenciaba al actor)

Mientras tanto, Keswick y el Jefe, le daban indicaciones antes de infiltrarse en la mansión de los Mascone.

Keswick: Aquí te tra-tra-traigo los documentos, para que sepas que no-no-no eres un im-im-impostor. También te he-he-he he instalado una cámara de alta gama que están en este sombrero (entregando el sombrero a Dudley) que yo los hice.

Dudley: No se van a reventar o expulsar acido, cierto?

Keswick: Por supuesto que no! Además llevaras consigo micrófonos microscópicos indetectables junto audífonos ina-a-a-alámbricos. Aaahhh se me ol-ol-olvidaba: la cámara también e-e-es indetectable.

Dudley: hasta yo no puedo verlo! Es genial!

Jefe: Está bien, pero toma esto.

El jefe le entrega una pistola strike 9MM.

**Agradezco a ****nikostormrage 123 por darme ideas sobre las armas italianas, Sin ellas, la historia no tiene sentido. En fin, Dudley no va a usar rayos láser, pero usará esa pistola. Bueno, continúo:**

Dudley: Que es eso?

Jefe: Es mi pistola. Con esta, capture a una familia de mafiosos fuera de Petropolis. No me acuerdo del apellido, pero eran los más peligrosos. Al fin y al cabo, ahora los Mascone son dos veces más temibles de la ciudad.

Dudley: Lo entiendo y créame que con esta pistola, atraparé a esa familia que tiene aterrorizada a toda Petropolis.

Jefe: Espero que así sea. Ahora, a cazarlos!

Entonces, Dudley, con su nueva personalidad de Arthur, se fue del cuartel. Al llegar al T.U.F.F. móvil, con las llaves, transformó el carro actual en un Porsche negro. (La que usan la mafia en la actualidad, creo) y a toda velocidad, se fue. Mientras conducía, no se sentía feliz, porque trabajaría por casi 24 horas y no tendría tiempo de hablar con Kitty a solas.

**Hablando de Kitty, Me traslado a su apartamento. Lloraba sobre una almohada y ya sabrán el porqué.**

Kitty lloraba amargadamente sobre una almohada y habló en sí misma:

"Como pude haber sido tonta! ¿Por qué no le dije a Dudley que lo amo demasiado, cuando me llevaba a mi apartamento?

Se detuvo en un momento y replicó:

"Keswick me habló por celular y dice que mi Dudley (en sentido enamorada) trabajará en las noches, y llagará a las cuatro de la mañana"

Peno y suspiro. Pronto, una idea salió de su cabeza. Era algo loco, pero sabía que era una buena idea:

"Ya se! Me despertaré a las 3:30 de la mañana, para que cuando sean las cuatro, Dudley llegue y descanse, mientras yo me acurruque sobre él. Dudley no sabrá, ni sentirá que estoy aquí, mientras yo sentiré que estoy durmiendo con amor y pasión, y luego, cuando sean las 6:30, me levantaré tan rápido, que no sienta nada"

Kitty se alegró por esa idea, que lo pondría en práctica esa noche.

"lo haré esta mañana" (sintiendo que lo hiciera con ganas.)

Y luego, empezó a dormir.

**En esta parte, la conversación cambiara de Dudley a Arthur, para que no sepan de la infiltración. Al principio, hablara en italiano pero luego vuelve a ser español con acento italiano, aunque las palabras comunes en italiano.**

Arthur ya había llegado a la mansión de los Mascone, y de repente, llegó un guardaespaldas y empezó a interrogarle:

Guardaespaldas: I documenti, per favore (Sus documentos, por favor)

Arthur: Que?

Guardaespaldas: Esso consente i documenti, per favore (Me permite sus documentos, por favor)

Arthur: Usted entiende español?

Guardaespaldas: Haberlo dicho antes. Le decía que por favor, sus documentos.

Arthur le indicó los documentos y el guardaespaldas no lo podía creer:

Guardaespaldas: Tú eres Arthur Taylor?

Arthur: Si!

Guardaespaldas: Benvenuto. Le informaré al jefe… (Se refiere al jefe del cartel de los Mascone)

A Arthur lo dejaron ingresar a la mansión, mientras el guardaespaldas fue a avisar al jefe.

La familia Mascone, estaba conformado por el jefe, llamado Salvatore. Tenía tres hijos: Giulio, que tenía 30 años, Bruno tenía 25 y Alex, era el más joven. Tenía 23 años.

**Alex se convertirá en otro protagonista, y verán el porqué.**

Salvatore salió de la mansión a recibir a Arthur, con dos besos en la mejilla (típico saludo mafioso), y empezó a hablar:

Salvatore: Benvenuto Arthur.

Arthur: Gracias por recibirme (hablando con miedo)

Pronto, empezaron a llegar los tres hermanos:

Guilio, Bruno y Alex: Benvenuto Arthur

Arthur: Gracias amigos.

Pronto dejo a Arthur por un lado y, Dudley notó algo: Que Alex tenía un parecido casi idéntico a él, pero se diferenciaba por la barba que llevaba. Pronto pensó:

"creo que…

**Flashback de Dudley:**

Dudley y Alex eran niños. Jugaban fútbol, Dudley boto fuera de la cancha. Pronto…

Dudley: por favor, puedes traerme el balón?

Alex: Si, claro primo.

Alex fue a recoger el balón cuando llegó Salvatore en un carro Porsche negro.

Salvatore: Quieres un dulce?

Alex: Sii.

Salvatore: Mira, el dulce está en el carro.

Alex se subió al coche y en ese mismo momento, el coche arranco rápido. Y de ahí, no se supo nada.

Dudley fue a buscar a Alex, pero pronto notó algo extraño: el balón estaba, pero Alex no. Lo buscó en todos lados y jamás lo encontró.

Entonces Dudley gritó: Aaaaaleeeeeex!

**Fin del Flashback**

Dudley pensó en su interior: no puedo creerlo, es mi primo!

Pronto…

Salvatore: Te he estado buscando hace 5 años. Eras mi punto fuerte en las operaciones.

Dudley dejo un rato su pensamiento y se concentró en Arthur.

Arthur: es que mientras viajaba, se cayó el avión privado y me quedé en una isla.

Salvatore: Lo siento. Pero celebremos porque estás aquí, con tu familia. Ven, tenemos una reunión, vamos a dar otro golpe a dos que se nos cruzaron en el camino.

Arthur: Gracias.

Los dos entraron a la mansión. Antes, Arthur activó los dispositivos de espía, para que desde T.U.F.F., Keswick y el Jefe estuvieran atentos a arruinar los planes.

Entonces estaba toda la familia, incluyendo los hermanos. Bruno y Giulio apoyaban a su padre en todo, mientras que Alex, no quería ser un criminal, pero tenía que hacerlo, pues temía tanto a su padre. También los acompañaban sus amigos más cercanos.

Arthur hablaba en voz baja: "Jefe, Keswick ya me infiltré. Estén atentos."

**Hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo. Alex será una pieza clave en la misión, por que ayudará a Dudley. Él también tiene sentimientos de alguien que es muy conocida, pero no es Kitty. Mientras tanto, Kitty intentará dormir con Dudley. Será que lo logra? Todo esto vendrá en el episodio siguiente.**

**Si le impactó el episodio y le gustó, comenta. Acepto sugerencias, no insultos. Gracias :D**


	4. Chapter 4: El gran reencuentro

**Capítulo 4: El gran encuentro**

**Hola Chicos:**

**Bueno, creo que cambiaré un poco el nombre del personaje de Alex, para no confundirse con Alex Craiseg de Nikostomrage 123. De ahora en adelante, se llamará **_**Alexis Mascone**_**. Comenten si les parece justo el cambio de nombre o no.**

**Saludos :D**

Salvatore inició la reunión:

"Bueno familia, damos inicio a nuestra reunión de planes y venganzas. Antes, Celebremos por el regreso de Arthur Taylor, por volver a su casa, donde pertenece"

Todos aplaudieron por el supuesto regreso, que no sabían que era una misión secreta. Pronto…

Salvatore: Que planes tenemos para hoy?

Giulio: Esta noche mataremos a Madame Catastrophe! Ella nos debe algo que nos pertenece.

Salvatore: Me gusta este plan.

Alexis: No deberías hacerlo, padre.

Salvatore: por qué no? (como si lo regañara)

Alexis: porque te pueden arrestarte y subir tu nivel de búsqueda.

Salvatore: Por favor, no intervengas y vete a tu cuarto!

Pronto, todos empezaron a burlarse de Alexis, porque era un fracasado. Pero quien se sentía mal por el asunto, era Arthur, pues Alexis tenía derecho de opinar.

La reunión continúo, hasta que ya eran las 11:30 p.m. Pronto, la gente empezó a irse, excepto Arthur, que de una vez, fue a ver a Alexis.

Antes, se quitó su sombrero y su barba por un momento. Su personalidad se cambió a Dudley. Era un momento muy especial para él, pues su primo perdido ya lo había encontrado. Pronto, llegó al cuarto y preguntó:

Dudley: Alexis, puedo pasar?

Alexis: No quiero que alguien entre por esa puerta!

Dudley: por favor, es solo un rato.

Alexis: Esta bien.

Pronto, Alexis abrió la puerta, aunque un poco extraño. Pues no conocía a Dudley desde su infancia, hasta esa noche.

Dudley: Alexis?

Alexis: Quien eres tú?

Dudley: Soy yo, me recuerdas, Dudley Puppy, tu primo.

Alexis: yo no te conozco.

Dudley: Recuerdas de mí?, cuando ese día estábamos jugando fútbol, fuiste a traer el balón y de allí no te vi más?, traté de buscarte en todas partes y no te encontré? Ahora que estamos de frente, no te acuerdas de mí?

Alexis recordó lo que había dicho Dudley, y luego con lágrimas, lo abrazó, diciendo

Alexis: Dudley, primo!

Dudley: Alexis!

Lloraron hasta calmarse y luego hablaron:

Alexis: Dudley, como has estado, desde que ya no te he visto, mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente. Pero, cómo estás?

Dudley: Muy bien, primo. Desde que ya no estabas, no quería existir. Pero gracias a Dios, ahora estoy trabajando.

Alexis: En donde trabajas?

Dudley: Ahora, trabajo en T.U.F.F. soy agente secreto y tengo una compañera que me apoya en todo.

Alexis: y quien es esa "persona"? (Haciendo gesto burlona).

Dudley dudó por un momento, pero lo dijo de todos modos:

Dudley: Es… Kitty Katswell (hablando con timidez)

Alexis: Aaahh… Enserio? Y como es ella?

Dudley: (hablando pasivamente, en sentido enamorado) Es una gata que siempre la irrito, por las misiones que fracaso, pero es una chica muy hermosa, que siempre me…

Alexis: Espera, acaso estás enamorado de ella?

Dudley: Así es! (suspirando)

Alexis: Bueno, no soy bueno en el tema, pero por qué no se lo dices ahora?

Dudley: no es el momento adecuado.

Alexis: Ya entiendo, pero no te rindas, confiésale que la amas y de una, ella acepta salir contigo. No lo digo yo, lo dice tu corazón.

Dudley: Gracias primo.

**Me salto un poco, hasta que pregunta lo siguiente.**

Dudley: Y porqué eres criminal?

Alexis. Yo no quiero ser criminal, mi sueño desde niño es ser un agente secreto! Y deseo trabajar en tu empresa. Y así impresionar a una chica.

Dudley: aahh y quién es?

Alexis dudo, al igual que Dudley, pero respondió valientemente:

Alexis. Es… Madame Catastrophe.

**Aquí me detengo. En mi historia, El Doctor Rabia huyó a Rusia por motivos personales, dejando sola a Catastrophe. Ella, desde que se había fue, se ponía a llorar, y eso era la gran oportunidad que Alexis tenía que aprovechar. Volviendo al tema…**

Dudley: Madame Catastrophe? Estás loco!

Alexis: Dudley, ella es una gata buena, que no quiere ser malvada. Desde que se fue el Doctor Rabia a Rusia, no paró de llorar y quiero que sea mi novia, para no sentirnos solos.

Dudley: Con razón decías que no la mataran. Tranquilo primo, yo avisaré a mi jefe pero no es tu papá. Es mi jefe de la sede en donde trabajo, y te prometo que salvaré a tu amor.

Alexis: Espera, Trabajas encubierto?

Dudley: lastimosamente, sí. Debo atrapar a tu padre y a tus hermanos adoptivos. Pero no te pongas mal. Sé que ellos te maltrataban, Pero te liberaré de este asunto.

Alexis. Gracias primo.

Dudley: Pero, prométeme algo.

Alexis: Que es?

Dudley: Que tu padre ni tus hermanos no sepan nada de esto. Si les avisas, me matarán. Tendré la personalidad de Arthur Taylor, pero, te sacaré de este lugar y volverás a tu verdadero hogar.

Alexis: Lo haré, primo.

Se abrazaron, y Dudley tuvo que disfrazarse de Arthur, no sin antes…

Dudley: toma esto.

Le entrega un intercomunicador invisible, diciendo:

Dudley: Esto te permitirá comunicarte con el Jefe de T.U.F.F., para que salves a Catastrophe de la muerte, y así, ser héroe.

Alexis: Entiendo. Estaré pendiente de lo que haga Salvatore. Gracias por todo.

Luego, ya con la identidad de Arthur, se va de la mansión de los Mascone y así, vuelve a su casa feliz.

Ya son las tres y media. Dudley llegó temprano a la casa, y se sintió feliz por el reencuentro con Alexis. A esa misma hora, Kitty llevaba una pijama y por debajo, un body negro sexy.

Kitty tenía su carro, y de una, se fue a la casa de Dudley. Hablaba a si misma: "Ojala esto se haga realidad".

Pronto, viendo que Dudley estaba profundamente dormido, y como tenía las llaves de la casa, entró hasta el cuarto, se desprendió de la pijama y se acurrucó sobre él.

Se sentía tan feliz, que decía " lo logré!"

A cabo de un rato, Dudley medio se despertó un poco y viendo que Kitty estaba dormida sobre él decidió besarla en la cabeza y decía susurrando "te amo, Kitty"

Y Kitty sentía que esto era real.

**Aquí termina el Capítulo 4 de mi historia. Si les pareció dudoso, o les impresionó, comenten si les gustó. Esperen al Siguiente Capítulo.**

**No olviden sobre el cambio del nombre del personaje, si les pareció justo o no.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**:D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Una salvada valiente

**Parte 5: Una salvada valiente**

**Hola chicos:**

**Les pido disculpas por la demora. Estaba tan ocupado que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Pero aquí les dejo la Quinta parte, los sorprenderá.**

Era aun de madrugada. Dudley y Kitty, dormían muy felices. Dudley ya sabía que dormir con ella era fascinante. Pronto, Kitty empezó a soñar.

**Sueño de Kitty:**

Kitty salía de T.U.F.F., y vio a Dudley, que se iba a su casa. Pronto, lo siguió, hasta que se topó con él. Pronto…

Kitty: Dudley?!

Dudley: Si? Que pasa?

Kitty: Debo decirte algo muy importante para ti y para mí.

Dudley: Que será? (preguntando confundido).

Kitty: Ya no puedo soportarlo más! Sé que mis anteriores relaciones, por ejemplo, con Jack Rabbit, se fueron al caño. Y lo del asunto de Eric, el repartidor de agua, es solo por su físico. Pero, desde que nos conocimos, ahora siento felicidad en mi corazón.

Dudley: A qué quieres llegar con esto?

Kitty: Dudley, Estoy locamente enamorada de ti! ¿Por favor, quieres ser mi novio? (preguntando tímidamente)

Dudley: Sí! Sabes, he tratado de hacerte la misma pregunta, solo que me daba miedo confesarlo. Pero no importa. Kitty Katswell, yo te amo!

Kitty: Yo te amo más, Dudley.

Pronto, se alegró por la noticia, que se sonrojó por la noticia. Su corazón latía más y más fuerte, y de una, corrió a abrazar a Dudley. El no pudo reaccionar, ya que Kitty lo besó apasionadamente, sus ojos se pusieron como platos, pero luego los cerró y le siguió el juego.

**Fin del sueño de Kitty.**

Ya eran las 6.30 de la mañana. Como ya sabía, Kitty tenía que irse de la cama de Dudley silenciosamente, para no despertarlo. Y se fue del lugar, no sin antes besarlo en la boca y diciendo "nos vemos más tarde"

Pasó una hora y Dudley se despertó. Olió algo raro, pero luego dijo "huelo a perfume de Kitty. Eso fue increíble."

Pronto, su intercomunicador sonó, y Dudley lo recogió. Pronto…

Dudley: Hola?

Alexis: Dudley, soy yo, Alexis.

Dudley: Alexis? Qué bueno que me contestas. Hoy van a matar a Catastrophe, pero tengo un plan loco, pero servirá.

Alexis: si, habla.

Dudley: tienes que ponerte una máscara y gafas, después de que los ayudantes de la familia, preparen las bombas, aléjate del carro lo que más puedas. Y llegas hasta mí.

Alexis: Pero donde van a estar?

Dudley: yo y mis compañeros, vamos a estar detrás de los carros, para darles una sorpresita. Yo te doy una señal, que será una bengala que lanzaré. Allí mismo, tienes que entrar a la casa y sacar a Catastrophe lo más rápido que puedas.

Alexis: Ya entiendo el plan, nos vemos allá y ojalá captures a Giulio y sus hombres.

Dudley: si, te deseo suerte.

Luego, apagó el intercomunicador y se cambió, (como Dudley), y de una, corrió a T.U.F.F., y más exactamente, a la oficina del Jefe, donde se encontraban él y Keswick.

Jefe: Agente Puppy, estás listo para dar el golpe?

Dudley: tengo una duda: Como voy a encontrarme con ustedes, si al mismo tiempo, me encuentro en uno de los carros de la mafia? Para tener en cuenta, tengo un primo, pero les contaré más tarde, él nos servirá de ayuda.

Keswick: Bueno, He inventado un ho-ho-holograma, que sabe salir igual que Arthur. Si te clonara, se alteraría el tiempo. Pero este holograma servirá de a-a-a-ayuda para que no te descubran. Y intenta tocarlo, le pro-pro-producirá un choque eléctrico. A-a-a-además, llevaras el micrófono, para que aparente que el holograma esté hablando. Y la cámara, servirá de control. El pequeño dispositivo fue lanzado a la mansión.

Dudley: entiendo Keswick. Pero Kitty no va a estar en esto, cierto?

Jefe: le asignaré otra misión, para que no esté en peligro.

Dudley: entendido jefe.

Dudley salió de la oficina del Jefe y en ese momento, llegó Kitty hacia la oficina. Pronto…

Jefe: Agente Katswell, me informan que Cerebro de Pájaro está robando otras alfombras. En realidad no sé por qué, pero debes detenerlo.

Kitty: Entendido Jefe, pero, ¿Por qué no me acompaña Dudley?

Jefe: Él está castigado, haciendo papeleo. (En realidad, lo cubre de la misión)

Kitty: está bien.

Kitty salió triste de la oficina, por que trabajar sin Dudley, era diferente. Justo al frente, se encontró con él, lloró y lo abrazó.

Dudley: Kitty. Que pasa?

Kitty: es que… te extraño.

Dudley: la verdad, yo también te extraño, trabajar sin ti es distinto.

Kitty: si no te hubieran castigado, estuviéramos atrapando a criminales.

Dudley dudó un poco, pero luego recordó el porqué del supuesto castigo. Entonces…

Dudley: Sabes… a las 6:00 p.m., estoy libre. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Kitty: si, por supuesto (cambiando de tristeza a alegría)

Dudley: te espero en el parque. Tengo una cosa que decirte.

Kitty: es una cita! Y te escucharé.

Luego, se separaron. Kitty salió con alegría, pero Dudley se encontraba muy ocupado en la misión. Y al mismo tiempo, se preocupaba además de Kitty, por su primo Alexis.

**En la casa de los Mascone:**

Salvatore, Giulio, Alexis y todos sus hombres estaban allí. Bruno no podía acompañarlos, porque estaba en otro asunto. Pero también estaba el holograma de Arthur, que había sido lanzado desde el cuartel.

Salvatore: Bueno Giulio, ya sabes que hacer. Capisci?

Giulio: Capisci, padre. Ya están los carros listos.

Todos se fueron a sus carros, incluyendo el holograma de Arthur y se dirigían a la casa de Catastrophe. Alexis sentía miedo, por lo que iba a suceder, pero tenía la fe de que Dudley les arruinara el plan. Pronto, ya llegaron a la casa y a cada paso, lo destruían. De repente…

Catastrophe: Que hacen aquí?

Giulio: Cállate! (Y la abofetea)

Giulio la ató en una silla y alrededor puso los TNT, y puso el temporizador en tres minutos. Alexis escuchó las lágrimas de ella y ansiaba en que su primo ya diera la señal. En el mismo tiempo, Dudley lanzó la bengala, Alexis la vio, salió silenciosamente del carro y tapó su rostro con la máscara y las gafas. Al paso que llegó…

Alexis: Hola

Dudley: estás listo?

Alexis: Seguro, creo.

Entonces, los mafiosos salían el lugar frescos, pero se toparon con un disparo que provenía de Dudley. Entonces…

Dudley: Anda Alexis, sálvala!

Alexis: Entendido.

Ya inició la balacera. En el momento preciso Alexis entró a la casa y…

Catastrophe: Mmmhimmhio! (Auxilio) _(Giulio le había tapado la boca con un trapo, para no ser escuchada)_

Alexis: Tranquila, ya estoy aquí (y le quita el trapo)

Catastrophe: Quién eres? No me matarás, cierto?

Alexis: No, salvaré tu vida.

Catastrophe aún no conocía a Alexis, pero se sentía muy segura. Pronto, Alexis la desató de la silla y corrieron lo más antes que podían. Fuera de la casa, Dudley y sus hombres, adormecieron a los mafiosos con dardos tranquilizantes. Y oyó una fuerte explosión no sin antes, oír el grito de Alexis que decía "Catastrophe, salta!".

Por suerte, los dos se salvaron, pero una lanza, que venía de la nada, le atravesó el lado derecho del pecho de Alexis y por poco, también atravesaba el pecho de Catastrophe. Ella salió ilesa, pero Alexis estaba grave, pero sobreviviría. Dudley fue corriendo a verlo.

Dudley: Alexis, primo! (Sacando la máscara y gafas)

Alexis: Ya acabó? (preguntando confundido)

Dudley: Si, ya terminó. Ahora, sacaré la lanza de tu pecho. Te va a doler, pero te sentirás bien.

Alexis: Estoy listo.

Dudley Sacaba despacio la lanza, mientras Catastrophe se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar el fuerte grito de dolor de Alexis. Cundo ya había sido sacada la lanza del cuerpo de Alexis, Catastrophe, corrió hacia él y le tapó la herida que ya tenía hemorragia. Entonces…

Dudley: Que haces, Catastrophe?

Catastrophe: Detengo la hemorragia. Tú llama al hospital lo más rápido que puedas.

Dudley: pero resistirá la Hemorragia?

Catastrophe: Ja!, mientras mi mano tape la herida.

Dudley: Entonces, sigue así, mientras yo llamo a la ambulancia.

Catastrophe: Okayith!

**Hasta aquí termina el Capítulo, que parece ser un poco largo, ya que la misión no era fácil. En el siguiente capítulo, tendrá un giro inesperado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y comenten si tienen alguna opinión o si el capítulo es confuso.**

**Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo :D **


	6. Capítulo 6: Corazones opuestos

**Parte 6: Un corazón quebrado y uno naciente**

**Hola chicos:**

**Primero, les envío un saludo a todos mis hermanos escritores latinos, y les deseo buen día.**

**Si les dije que tendría un giro inesperado, es por esta razón. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Por suerte, llegó la ambulancia, pero antes…

Alexis: Saca mis documentos que tengo en mi billetera, para que los médicos actualicen mis datos.

Dudley: si, pero yo te acompaño hasta allá.

Catastrophe: Yo también te acompaño, Alexis. Salvaste mi vida y no quiero que mueras por lo que hiciste.

Alexis: Gracias chicos.

Dudley sacó los documentos, pero le pareció llamativo un apellido, que el mismo lo reconocía: _Sandersson._

**Aquí me paro. Alexis tenía el apellido de Sandersson, ya que su papá nació en Inglaterra y era un buen hermanastro de la madre de Dudley. Así que de ahora en adelante, Alexis tendrá el apellido de Sandersson.**

Y recordó que su tío tenía ese apellido, ya que era el hermanastro de la madre de Dudley. Los paramédicos subieron a Alexis en camilla, y tanto Dudley, como Catastrophe decidieron acompañarlo.

La ambulancia corría a toda velocidad. Se sentían preocupados por el estado de salud. Finalmente, llegaron a un hospital cercano y a Alexis lo atendieron en la zona de urgencias. Dudley y Catastrophe, se encontraban preocupados por la situación. Dudley empezó la conversación:

Dudley: Te preocupa Alexis? Cierto?

Catastrophe: Ja!, el me salvó la vida. Si no me hubiera protegido, estuviera muerta.

Dudley: Ya veo.

Catastrophe: Creo que debes irte, tienes una promesa por cumplir.

Dudley: Cómo sabes eso?

Catastrophe: yo lo presiento en tu preocupación. Pero descuida, yo cuidaré de Alexis.

Dudley: Estás segura?

Catastrophe: Okayith.

Entonces se separaron. Dudley corrió lo que más pudo hasta T.U.F.F. Antes dejó las armas, y de una, se fue a cambiarse. Así mismo, era con Kitty, pero con mucha anticipación.

Ya eran las 6:00 p.m., Dudley se encontraba en el parque, listo para confesar. Así era con Kitty, pero un encuentro inesperado, la separó del camino. Esa intervención era Eric, el repartidor de agua, quien en el episodio de _Hasta que DOOM nos separe_, le había ofrecido casarse con ella y ser reina de Kitalia, que sería soberana. Entonces…

Kitty: Eric, Que haces aquí?

Eric: Por favor, Kitty. Cásate conmigo y vivirás en mi reino, que puede ser tuyo.

Kitty: Prefiero quedarme en Petropolis, aquí me siento bien.

Eric: Pero en Kitalia, es mucho mejor. Estas fotos cambiarán tu opinión.

Eric le pasó unas fotos del lugar y mostraban el paraíso de los gatos: estambres, ratones, etc. Kitty no podía resistirse a estas cosas, que sin pensarlo dijo…

Kitty: Acepto casarme contigo.

Eric: Está bien. Prepararé la boda y nos casaremos más rápido que podamos.

Dudley se sentía preocupado, porque Kitty aún no llegaba. Así que cuando iba caminando hacia el apartamento de ella, su vida de alegría, cambió al de desolación, cuando vio a Kitty y Eric besándose. Para él, era su más grande pesadilla que se convirtió en realidad. Kitty lo vio, pero no le hizo caso.

Dudley huyó del lugar sollozando de dolor, y ya no quería pensar más en Kitty, pero había algo que impedía que tuviera esos pensamientos: amarla.

Entonces, fue a su casa, cogió sus cosas y se marchó a un nuevo apartamento, que había comprado días antes. En la noche, lloró como nunca, pero luego empezó a pensar:

"Como pude ser muy inútil al no decirle a Kitty cuanto la amo. Pero creo, que hay algo que anda mal, Tengo la certeza de que Eric es infiel. Quiere a Kitty como trofeo, no como novia y no voy a permitir que se casen. Haré lo más que pueda para conseguir evidencias de que Eric no la ama!"

Entonces, a partir del día siguiente, empezaba a espiar más seguido a Eric cuando tenía tiempo libre. Pero no podía ignorar a Kitty. Entonces empezó a dormir.

**Al día siguiente:**

Dudley se despertó, se vistió y de una, se dirigió al hospital. Allí encontró a Catastrophe dormida. Entonces, un médico empezó a preguntar:

Médico: Alguien es familiar o acudiente del paciente Alexis Sandersson?

Dudley: yo soy familiar de él.

Catastrophe: yo soy acompañante.

Médico: buenas noticias: Alexis está fuera de peligro. En diez minutos pueden verlo.

Dudley: eso es bueno.

Catastrophe: Okayith! Está bien (llorando de alegría).

Médico: Entonces me retiro.

Dudley: Eso es bueno. Al menos, hay una buena noticia (hablando con decepción)

Catastrophe: Porqué estás triste?

Dudley: no quiero hablar de eso.

Catastrophe: Dígame, soy una persona confiable.

Dudley: No vas a contar a nadie?

Catastrophe: Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Dudley: Bueno, tenía una cita con alguien. Está bien, era con Kitty. Tu si la conoces, cierto?

Catastrophe: Já! la conozco.

Dudley: Bien. Iba a contarle que en realidad la amaba y aún la amo. Cuando me sorprendí al verla besando con Eric! Y eso me rompió el corazón. (Hablando y llorando al mismo tiempo) y lo peor es que se casarán!

Catastrophe: Creo que tus lágrimas lo dicen todo. Pero tienes que demostrarle que aún la amas.

Dudley: Como?

Catastrophe: Hablaremos de eso luego. Ve a ver a Alexis.

Dudley: Está bien.

Dudley se fue a la habitación 233. Allí se encontraba Alexis, ya un poco mejor. El entró a verlo:

Dudley: Primo?

Alexis: Dudley? Cómo estás? (hablando bajo, por la anestesia).

Dudley: yo estoy bien. Catastrophe también se encuentra bien.

Alexis: y como te fue con Kitty?

Dudley: Como sabes eso?

Alexis: yo lo presiento. Y creo que no les fue bien tanto a ti, como a ella.

Dudley: Adivinaste. Kitty ya tiene novio, planean casarse.

Alexis: Pero no te rindas. Dile a ella lo mucho que realmente la amas y ella te aceptará.

Dudley: lo intentaré.

Alexis: bueno. Pero, puedes llamar a Catastrophe? Necesito hablar con ella.

Dudley: Bueno.

Justo, su celular llamó. Era el Jefe, lo necesitaba para aclarar sobre el atentado. Entonces, Dudley se despidió de Alexis, y se fue del hospital, no sin antes…

Dudley: Catastrophe?

Catastrophe: Que pasa? Alexis está bien?

Dudley: Sí. Además, quiere verte.

Catastrophe: Enserio, voy para allá.

Entonces, Dudley y Catastrophe se despidieron. Ella fue emocionada a ver el estado de Alexis. Desde que el la salvó, su vida se llenaba de alegría. Pronto, llegó a la habitación 233.

Catastrophe: Alexis, puedo pasar?

Alexis: Sí. Tengo que decirte una cosa muy enserio.

Catastrophe. De que será (sentándose al lado de la cama de Alexis).

Alexis: Bueno. (Suspiró) Sé que no nos conocemos formalmente, pero me he dado cuenta que tú se sentías triste por lo que sucedió semanas atrás. Te sentías sola y no tenías compañía. Así mismo sentía yo. No tenía a nadie quien me apoyara. Hasta que me reencontré con Dudley, me siento mejor.

Catastrophe: Por qué me dices eso?

Alexis: Como sabes, estás sola y mi deseo es acompañarte en lo que sea.

Catastrophe: Por qué?

Alexis se asustó, pero valientemente dijo esas palabras:

Alexis: porque… Te amo! Y quiero vivir una experiencia contigo. No me importa si tú tienes un parche en el ojo, o una barba de chivo. Me gusta tal y como eres.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Alexis pensaba que ya tenía por perdido el amor hacia ella. Catastrophe pensaba sobre tener una relación, luego de que el Doctor Rabia se fue a Rusia. De repente…

Catastrophe: Sabes Alexis, deberíamos intentarlo. Apenas salgas del hospital, tendremos una cita.

Alexis: enserio?

Catastrophe: Okayith!

Alexis intentaba saltar de alegría, pero por la herida no podía hacerlo. Catastrophe vio una lágrima que salía de él. Entonces, se acercó a limpiar la lágrima, pero además, juntó sus labios con los de Alexis y cerró los ojos. Se besaron. A Alexis, le siguió el juego, e imaginaba cosas de felicidad. Alexis nunca habla besado a nadie y esta era su primera vez.

El beso duro por 3 minutos, hasta que se separaron. Entonces, sonrojada, Catastrophe le habló:

Catastrophe: Alexis, estaré pendiente de tu salud.

Alexis: yo estaré pendiente que te encuentres bien.

Catastrophe: Ja! Te espero afuera.

Alexis: está bien.

Catastrophe salió del cuarto sonrojada de alegría. Cuando besó a Alexis, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Así mismo, era con Alexis. Ahora, tenía una compañera que lo apoyaría en todo.

Dudley llegó a T.U.F.F y Cuando vio a Kitty, se escondió para no ser visto.

Hasta aquí llega el Capítulo 5. Gracias a todos por apoyarme en mi historia y solo para recordar, Alexis Sandersson es otro personaje.

No se preocupen, la relación Dudley-Kitty, va a suceder. Por ser dramática mi historia, suceden es


	7. Capítulo 7: Nuevos Agentes

**Parte 7: Agentes Catastrophe y Sandersson**

**Hola amigos: **

**Aquí les dejo el Capítulo 7. Espero que les fascine.**

Alexis tenía el alta médico y podía irse a su casa, acompañado por Catastrophe. Dudley había llegado a T.U.F.F, y se había escondido de Kitty. Pronto, una llamada misteriosa, sonó Era de Salvatore, así que cambió su acento de Arthur.

Dudley: Hola

Salvatore: Arthur: Supe sobre el arresto de mi hijo Giulio, y mis hombres, tras la muerte de Catastrophe y de Alexis.

Dudley (Arthur): Como sabes eso?

Salvatore: Me dijo uno de los que huyó del lugar. En fin, tomaremos un receso de una semana, visitare a mia madre por una semana. Así que tienes una semana libre, pero, vuelves a las 10:00p.m. Para seguir en el negocio. Capisci?

Dudley (Arthur): Capisci, jefe.

Salvatore: Bueno, hai una buona giornata (Tr. que tengas un buen día)

Salvatore colgó la llamada. Ahora, como Dudley, esperó el momento en que Kitty estaba muy distraída, para correr hacia la oficina principal. Allí se encontraba el Jefe y Keswick. Antes, pasó por el cubículo de Kitty, y dejó una nota que decía:

_Te extraño, Kitty. Atte. Dudley._

Y Dudley se fue a la oficina. Al mismo tiempo, sin leer la nota, guardo con todos sus papeles en su bolso, y a la vez, puso una foto de Eric y siguió mirándolo.

Dudley se encontraba dentro de la oficina:

Jefe: Felicidades Agente Puppy. Tuviste la valentía de arrestar a uno de los miembros de la familia. El terror va bajando un poco en Petrópolis.

Dudley: Sí. Poco a poco, la familia se va desintegrando. Que bien. (Con cara de decepción)

Jefe: porque esa cara?

Dudley: Es por el asunto de Kitty. No puedo trabajar con ella, por Eric. Ahora, necesito trabajar por un tiempo, con otros compañeros.

Jefe: No quieres trabajar con la Agente Katswell?

Dudley: Por el momento no. Después de la misión, volveremos a trabajar como compañeros perfectos.

Keswick: Que duro momento. Pe-pe-pero por que no viene tu primo al que le mencionabas, a tra-tra-trabajar en T.U.F.F?

Dudley: Aahh se me olvidaba: Catastrophe está a salvo y mi primo se encentra bien. No vayan a decir eso a los periodistas. Si sucede, los Mascone se enteran de la misión y nos amenazarán.

Jefe: Entendido Agente Puppy. En su lugar, publicaremos que ellos están muertos, para ser protegidos.

Dudley: Gracias.

Keswick: y Co-co-como se llama tu primo?

Dudley: Se llama Alexis Sandersson. Él era uno de los hijos de Salvatore Mascone.

El Jefe y Keswick se asustaron por mencionar al capo de la mafia, pero…

Dudley: tranquilícense. El en realidad, es parte de mi familia. No lo había visto desde cuando éramos niños. Ahora, se está reintegrando, al igual que una gata, que también puede servirnos de ayuda.

Jefe: y quién es?

Dudley: Ustedes si la conocen, es Madame Catastrophe.

Keswick: AAhh se acuerda jefe, que ella, junto al doctor rabia nos en-en-encerró en vasos transparentes, mientras Dudley y Kitty iban disfrazados de ellos? (_Del Episodio, Los Doomies_)

Jefe: Si, ya recuerdo, pero, Agente Puppy, porque quieres a ella como de tu partida?

Dudley: Ella es pieza clave en la misión. Tiene las mismas cualidades de Kitty, y desde que se fue el doctor Rabia, ella trata de ser una ciudadana libre.

Keswick: Co-co-como es que se fue el doctor Rabia?

Dudley: Alexis me contó que el la abandonó.

Los tres discutieron por un rato, hasta…

Jefe: Si hablas con ellos y aceptan ser agentes secretos, necesitan un poco de entrenamiento y luego, serán tus nuevos compañeros.

Dudley: gracias Jefe. Le prometo que estarán sirviendo a la cuidad, atrapando criminales.

Jefe: Bueno. Keswick, ve al laboratorio y crea armas. Agente Puppy, llama a la agente Katswell, para avisar sobre su cambio de compañero.

Dudley: Si, entendido Jefe. (Hablando con decepción).

Dudley salió de la oficina. Y se dirigía al cubículo de Kitty donde ella se encontraba viendo la foto de Eric.

Dudley: Kitty… Perdón, Agente Katswell, El jefe la está buscando. Es muy importante.

Kitty: si, enseguida, pero porqué me llamas Agente Katswell, y no Kitty?

Dudley: Ya lo sabrás.

Entonces, Dudley se fue de la sede, no sin antes, hacer una parada en un bar, donde solía estar con Kitty, pero también estaba Eric. Y lo hacía, para demostrar que Kitty estaba equivocada al casarse con Eric.

Mientras Kitty se dirigía a la oficina.

Kitty: Me llamaba, jefe?

Jefe: Si, pero antes, aceptará las circunstancias en lo que voy a decir?

Kitty: claro, por supuesto.

Jefe: Está bien. No trabajarás por algún tiempo con el Agente Puppy.

Kitty: Como? Por qué?

Jefe: El trabajará en otra misión que no puedo contarle, por seguridad. Y además, tendrá nuevo compañero. Mientras tanto, trabajarás con otro agente temporalmente. Al fin y al cabo, tú y Dudley son compañeros perfectos de toda la vida.

Kitty: Lo entiendo.

Kitty salió de la oficina y se puso a llorar de camino a su apartamento, porque Dudley no iba a estar en sus misiones. Mientras tanto, Dudley se encontraba escondido en medio de la gente en el bar. Y viendo a Eric con dos prostitutas, grabó el momento y salió del lugar. Luego, se Dirigió a la casa de Alexis, que Cuando estaba en el hospital, le había dado la dirección.

Llegó a la casa, y vio a Catastrophe.

Catastrophe: Dudley, que sorpresa encontrarte.

Dudley: Hola Catastrophe, está Alexis?

Catastrophe: Ja. Pasa, ya está mejorando.

Dudley: Bueno, necesito hablar con él y contigo. Es algo importante.

Catastrophe: Okayith.

Dudley llegó hasta la habitación y se encontró con Alexis. A pesar que se encontraba en reposo, él se encontraba bien.

Catastrophe: Tienes visitas.

Alexis: Hola primo!

Dudley: Como has estado, Alexis?

Alexis: Estoy muy bien.

Dudley: y por qué?

Alexis: porque mi sueño se cumplió. (Mientras Catastrophe se acerca a él y se besan)

Dudley: Wow, al fin perdiste el miedo.

Alexis: Ella es mi gran tesoro, y uno de los motivos para vivir feliz nuestras vidas.

Catastrophe: Aaww eres tan lindo.

Alexis: Gracias. Y de qué quieres hablar?

Dudley: Bueno, esta noticia les sorprenderá: Quiero que ustedes sean agentes secretos, para continuar con la misión.

Alexis: Me encantaría trabajar, pero estoy incapacitado por dos semanas, pero siempre he tenido el sueño de luchar contra criminales. Igual, sigo teniendo ganas de ser agente secreto.

Dudley: si, lo sé, pero Catastrophe, puede ser pieza clave en la misión.

Catastrophe: No quiero meterme en más problemas, por mi pasado criminal.

Dudley: Entiendo, pero si me ayudas, puedes ser ciudadana libre y sin presiones.

Catastrophe: Pero, tengo que cuidar a Alexis.

Alexis: Tranquila princesa yo estoy bien. Solo, ve con la decisión que más te interese. Hazlo con el corazón, y si me recupero, les ayudaré.

Catastrophe: Gracias mi amor.

Dudley: entonces, aceptas el trabajo?

Catastrophe: Okyaith! Desde Ahora, seré la Agente Catastrophe!.

Dudley y Alexis celebraron por la decisión. Antes…

Catastrophe: Debo ir a T.U.F.F., para pasar exámenes?

Dudley: Si, a partir de mañana. Ya le hablé al jefe y espera que seas una gran agente. Lo mismo habla de Alexis.

Catastrophe: entonces, estaré preparada. Antes, tengo una cita con alguien. (Y ve a Alexis)

Dudley: ya entiendo. Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Catastrophe y Alexis: Igualmente.

Dudley se fue de la casa, Catastrophe y Alexis estaban cenando en una cita. Luego, pasó una semana y Dudley tenía evidencias claras de que Eric era un mujeriego a través de imágenes y videos, para mostrárselos a Kitty.

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina el Capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten si algo mal salió.**

**Les deseo un buen día. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :D**


	8. Capítulo 8: Catastrophe debuta

**Parte 8: T.U.F.F arruina el segundo ataque.**

**Este capítulo es el debut de Catastrophe como agente secreta. Disfrútenlo.**

Como se decía anteriormente, Dudley tenía suficiente evidencia, para demostrar que Eric era infiel, y no dejarla feliz a Kitty. Pero una llamada de Salvatore, cambió de planes:

Salvatore: Arthur, buongiorno.

Dudley (Arthur): buongiorno, Salvatore.

Bueno, hoy tenemos la reunión a las 10:00 p.m. en mi mansión. Hay un asunto que tratar, capisci?

Dudley (Arthur): Capisci, jefe.

Entonces, Salvatore cuelga la llamada. Dudley habló por sí mismo: "Creo que debo buscar más pruebas. No es el momento adecuado para hablar con Kitty, pero deberá escucharme si quiere vivir feliz"

Luego, se dirigió hacia la oficina principal, sin voltear a ver a Kitty, que estaba tan distraída viendo fotos del idiota Eric. Entró a la oficina, y vio al Jefe y la Agente Catastrophe. Pronto, El jefe habló:

Jefe: La Agente Catastrophe superó los exámenes, y ahora será tu compañera temporal, tal como habías solicitado.

Dudley: Gracias Jefe por aceptar trabajar conmigo. Bueno, esto es lo que harás, Catastrophe: Me identifico como Arthur Taylor, soy un mafioso al servicio de Salvatore. (Le entrega la foto de identificación). Tú serás mi chofer, que obviamente, tienes que cambiar tu identidad. Cuando apenas me baje y parquees el T.U.F.F. móvil, te treparas al techo de la mansión, con estos guantes especiales que se adhieren a las paredes (le entrega los guantes).

Catastrophe: Y que haré en el techo?

Dudley: Tomarás fotos de los posibles planos de las casas de las víctimas, para conocer sus estrategias y arruinar sus ataques. Luego, Vas escurridizamente al T.U.F.F. móvil, te vas de la mansión inmediatamente y te diriges a la sede, donde entregaras las fotos a Keswick, e informarás al jefe sobre las posiciones en donde van a estar los hombres. Entendido?

Catastrophe: Okayth. Pero, tendré tiempo para ver a Alexis?

Dudley: Claro, algunas tardes, mientras se está recuperando.

Catastrophe: y a qué horas inicio?

Dudley: Hoy, a las 10.00 p.m.

Catastrophe: Ja! Entraré en acción.

Dudley y Catastrophe salieron del lugar. Kitty, que estaba distraída viendo fotos de Eric, se apartó de lo que hacía, y al ver a Dudley con Catastrophe, se puso celosa, que se fue a ver al jefe. Pronto…

Kitty: Por que Catastrophe está aquí?

Jefe: Ella es agente, que trabaja desde hoy con Dudley en la misión. No te preocupes, ella tiene novio, y Dudley no es el mismo desde que comenzó la misión. Espera, esta celosa de ellos?

Kitty: no, como cree. Nos vemos más tarde.

Kitty salió de la oficina, y se fue a la misión con su compañero temporal. A pesar de que ella estaba comprometida, tenía un mínimo sentimiento hacia Dudley.

**Ahora, Dudley será Arthur.**

Ya eran las 10:00 p.m. Arthur estaba listo. Catastrophe lo esperaba afuera en el T.U.F.F. móvil y se fueron a la mansión. Entonces, comenzó la operación. Arthur se bajó del T.U.F.F. móvil, y se dirigió a la residencia, mientras Catastrophe, estacionó el automóvil, y se trepó hacia el techo. Ya inició la reunión.

Todos: Bienvenuto, Salvatore y Bruno!

Salvatore: Buongiorno, familia.

Arthur: y como les fue en su visita?

Salvatore: bene, aunque un poco agridulce.

Arthur: por qué?

Salvatore: Bene por la muerte de Catastrophe, pero mal por lo de Giulio y de Alexis.

Arthur: que pena.

Salvatore: bueno. Pero, hablemos de otros asuntos. Bueno, que planes hay?

Mafioso 1: Hay que matar a Snaptrap y sus secuaces.

Salvatore: Aahh, DOOM. Si, ellos nos deben algo de dinero, pero ya tenemos listo el regalito, capsici?

Mafioso 1: Capicsi, jefe.

Bruno: yo puedo acompañarlos.

Salvatore: Tu no. Tienes un trabajo especial para mí.

Bruno: bueno, padre.

La reunión se había extendido hasta las 12:00 a.m. del día siguiente. Catastrophe tenía todas las fotos sobre los planos, y tempranamente, huyó de la mansión y luego se dirigió a T.U.F.F. finalizado la reunión, Arthur se fue de la casa y también se dirigió al cuartel. Pronto…

**Cambio de Arthur a Dudley:**

Dudley: ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer?

Catastrophe: Dudley, ya informé sobre las posiciones en que se van a poner los mafiosos. Vamos a liberar un gas que confundirán a todos. Luego, nosotros vamos a dar una paliza a ellos.

Jefe: Asi es. Luego, ellos serán arrestados y deportados a Italia, junto con Giulio y sus hombres.

Dudley: Debemos usar mascaras en la lucha, cierto?

Keswick: Por-por-por supuesto Agente Puppy.

Jefe: Ahora, vayan a descansar. Mañana será un día duro.

Dudley: entendido jefe.

Catastrophe: Okayith.

Todos fueron a descansar. Excepto Dudley, que apenas saliendo del cuartel, vio a Eric y a Bruno!

Si, el hijo de Salvatore. Dudley se escondió en un bote de basura y empezó a grabar con su cámara.

Eric: Bueno, quiero mi recompensa y en unos días tendrán a Kitty tal como me pidieron.

Dudley (silencioso): que

Bruno: Secuestraremos a Kitty en T.U.F.F., y podrás volver a Alemania.

Eric: si, allí está mi esposa Becky. Lo de Kitalia era de montaje. No pienso casarme con ella.

Bruno: Capisci. Nos vemos en unos días. Ya sabes que hacer.

Eric: Bueno.

Los dos se separaron. Dudley dejó de grabar, y se dio cuenta que Eric además de ser mujeriego, también era traidor. Entonces, se fue tan rápido del lugar, y no podía dormir, por que Kitty estaba en peligro.

Al día siguiente, como el ataque era por la mañana, el equipo de T.U.F.F. estaba preparado. Keswick puso unos hologramas de la banda de DOOM, y escondió a los verdaderos en un sótano que había en la cueva. Pronto, llegó la mafia a una trampa.

Dudley: Estás lista para atrapar criminales? (poniéndose la máscara)

Catastrophe: Ja! Hagámoslo! (haciendo lo mismo)

Los mafiosos estaban atrapados. Keswick liberó el gas que los ponía confundidos. Dudley y Catastrophe lanzaron al ataque y uno a uno iba arrestando. Uno de ellos huyó del lugar hacia la mansión, pero fue atrapado por Catastrophe, y lo golpeó para no recordar nada.

Se quitaron las máscaras y salieron del lugar. Keswick liberó a Snaptrap y sus secuaces de su escondite. Dudley llegó hacia ella, y dijo:

Dudley: fue valiente. Demostraste tus cualidades. Alexis deberá estar feliz por eso.

Catastrophe: Ja! Gracias.

Arrestaron a todo el grupo, y fueron enviados a la cárcel de Petrópolis, El equipo de T.U.F.F. volvió victorioso hacia el cuartel, donde el jefe dijo…

Jefe: Felicidades agentes Puppy y Catastrophe. Estos criminales serán deportados a Italia y deberán responder por lo que hicieron también allá.

Dudley: Que buena victoria. Pero hubiera sido mejor si Kitty estuviera en esto. Hablando de ello, Debo hablar con ella. Es un asunto importante.

Jefe: Pueden irse. Tienen la tarde libre. Pero Dudley, tienes que seguir en la misión a informar a la familia sobre lo sucedido, siendo como Arthur.

Dudley: Entendido jefe.

Catastrophe: Puedo ir a ver el estado de Alexis Sandersson?

Jefe: sí. Descansa hoy y mañana a la misma hora.

Catastrophe: Okayith.

Dudley se fue de la oficina, a hablar con Kitty sobre su posible secuestro que peligra su vida, pero teniendo en cuenta que no hablara de la misión. Catastrophe por su lado, fue a ver a Alexis.

**Hasta aquí finaliza el Cap. Catastrophe cumplió su primera tarea como agente. Dudley tiene que avisarle a Kitty que su vida peligra. Será que lo logra?**

**Esperen al Capítulo siguiente. Nos vemos pronto :D**


	9. Capítulo 9: Advertencias

**Parte 9: Advertencias.**

Hola chicos de nuevo:

Este capítulo y las que vienen, van a ser impresionantes. Espero que la disfruten.

Catastrophe se fue a la casa de Alexis. Lastimosamente, no podía acompañar a Dudley en la misión, porque pidió permiso al jefe de ir, lo cual acepto. Dudley se fue de la oficina del jefe, y fue a ver a Kitty.

Dudley: Kitty, debo hablar contigo, es algo importante.

Kitty: No molestes. Estoy imaginándome con Eric (besando una foto de él).

Dudley: Kitty! Por favor, es algo urgente.

Kitty: Vete, déjame en paz con Eric.

Dudley: Bueno, no me dejas otra opción.

Dudley cargo a Kitty. Ella decía "suéltame", pero él no la escuchaba. La llevó hasta un cuarto casi oscuro, donde la soltó. Cerró la puerta y pronto, comenzó la discusión:

Kitty: Suéltame, que te pasa Dudley?

Dudley: Escúchame, debo decirte algo sumamente importante.

Kitty: Por favor, Déjame salir.

Dudley: No te robaré tiempo.

Kitty: Bueno, te escucho. (Con los brazos cruzados).

Dudley: Kitty, estás en peligro. Eric te está usando…

Kitty: Ay no. Eric de malo? Por favor.

Dudley: Déjame terminar. Eric te está usando. Lo vi hablando con uno de la mafia. Mejor, mira esto.

Dudley entrega el video y Kitty ve la conversación de Eric y Bruno. Ya terminado…

Kitty: Hay por Dios. Hiciste un montaje. Estás celoso de mí?

Dudley: No me crees? La conversación fue real. Yo mismo lo grabé. Si no reacciones rápido, en unos días Eric te secuestrará y te entregará a la mafia, donde posiblemente te matarán.

Kitty: Sabes que, por favor déjame sola.

Dudley: Bueno Kitty, pero sabes por qué te digo esto?

Kitty: Si, por qué?

Dudley se acercó a Kitty, y sin miedo, la besó apasionadamente. Los ojos de Kitty quedaron como platos, pero luego los cerró. Parecía que el beso con Dudley le traía emociones fuertes, más que la de Eric. Terminado el momento…

Dudley: Es por eso. No quiero perderte. Eres mi compañera y los compañeros se ayudan. Lo siento si te hice perder tiempo.

Dudley salió rápidamente del lugar. Kitty quedo impactada tras el beso recibido de él. Pensó que era el mejor beso que había experimentado.

Mientras tanto, Catastrophe descansaba por un momento en la casa de Alexis. Ella sentía algo raro:

**Flashback de Catastrophe:**

Ella andaba luchando con Alexis, pero un encuentro inesperado lo arruinó.

Catastrophe: Quién eres?

Alexis: Que pasa, quien es él?

Catastrophe sospechaba que el misterioso no era más que… el Doctor rabia. Él se le acercó y…

Doctor Rabia: Ja! Ahora vendrás conmigo! Jajaja

Alexis: Sobre mi cadáver!

Doctor Rabia: Que tonto eres.

Rabia le disparó a Alexis, muriendo instantáneamente. Catastrophe lloraba de dolor y decía "nooooooo".

**Fin del flashback.**

Alexis la vio que Catastrophe se desmayaba. Como se recuperó antes de lo previsto, recogió a Catastrophe y la llevó a su cama. La cuidó hasta que despertó.

Alexis: Que sucedió.

Catastrophe: No nada.

Alexis: Dime, algo malo te sucedía.

Catastrophe: Era el Doctor Rabia. Trataba de llevarme y tú morías.

Alexis: Aahhh. No importa. De todos modos, si eso sucede, te prometo que te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.

Catastrophe: pero…

Alexis: Solo descansa. Sé que esta situación no de deja vivir en paz. Pero debo protegerte. No te quiero perder.

Catastrophe: Aaawww gracias.

Luego, ellos se besan. Catastrophe estaba convencida que Alexis la protegería de todos modos. Llego la noche, y durmieron juntos.

En la misma noche, Dudley tenía que seguir en la misión, pero él ahora pensaba mucho en el beso que le había dado a Kitty. Lo cual ella también sentía ese momento, pero con más fuerza. Dudley Estaba en la reunión.

**Cambio de Dudley a Arthur:**

Salvatore: Arthur, amigo (lo besa en la mejilla)

Arthur: buonanotte, Salvatore. Los de T.U.F.F….

Salvatore: Si, os de T.U.F.F. nos han dado golpes fueres. Ahora, tenemos que seguir con el negocio. Quien más nos debe?

Mafioso 1: Creo que Cerebro de Pájaro.

Salvatore: Bruno?

Bruno: Si, padre?

Salvatore: tráeme una botella de vino. Luego hablamos sobre tu rol junto a Arthur.

Arthur. Cual rol? Que debemos hacer él y yo?.

Salvatore. Les hablaré en privado. Bueno, que siga con las municiones.

La reunión siguió hasta las 12:00. Todos se fueron, excepto Arthur, que debía escuchar el plan que tenía Salvatore.

Salvatore: Bueno. Esto es lo que harán. En una semana vamos a atacar a la casa del camaleón, porque también nos debe. Pero, atacaremos sorpresivamente, para no sospechar. Capisci?

Arthur y Bruno: Capsici, jefe.

Salvatore: Bueno, a dormir, que mañana será agitado.

Arthur salió hacia T.U.F.F. para avisar sobre el plan. Salvatore empezaba a sospechar de él, lo cual empezó a hablar con Bruno:

Salvatore: Creo que hay un soplón aquí. . Vigila a Arthur de cerca, pero además, en vez de atacar a la casa del camaleón, atacaremos T.U.F.F., y con la ayuda de Eric, raptaremos a la Agente Kitty Katswell.

Bruno: Capsici, padre.

**Cambio de Arthur a Dudley:**

Dudley tenía un presentimiento malo y era el asunto de Kitty. Avisó a .F. sobre el asalto hacia

Cerebro de pájaro. A la mañana siguiente, estaban preparados. La mafia atrapó a Cerebro de Pájaro hacia un barco pesquero. Sin embargo, uno de los de T.U.F.F. se abalanzó sobre Cerebro de pájaro. Y comenzó una dura balacera. Esta vez, salieron heridos entre los dos bandos, pero los de T.U.F.F. salieron victoriosos. Arrestaron a otro grupo de mafiosos, y fueron deportados en Italia.

Sin embargo, por la noche, realizando la reunión, adelantaron con el ataque con el camaleón:

Salvatore: Bueno, Adelantaremos invadir a la casa del Camaleón.

Arthur: Cuando y a qué hora?

Salvatore: Por la tarde. Pero, tú vas con otros hombres.

Arthur: Por qué?

Salvatore: por seguridad.

Arthur: Estaré listo.

Arthur se quedó por un rato más. Finalizado la reunión, se dirigía a T.U.F.F., pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el día de mañana.

**Hasta aquí termina el cap. De aquí hacia adelante, la misión puede quedar en riesgo y verán el porqué. .Espero sus comentarios si le ha parecido confuso o no.**

**Hasta la próxima. :D**


	10. Capítulo 10: Engañados y secuestrados

**Parte 10: Engaño, regreso y Secuestros.**

**Hola chicos:**

**Discúlpenme por la demora. Estaba tan ocupado, que no tenía tiempo de escribir. Como les decía, los capítulos siguientes serán impactantes.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

A la mañana siguiente, Dudley no podía dormir. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Kitty, que iban a secuestrarla. Al día siguiente, era el supuesto asalto hacia el camaleón. Dudley se sentía preocupado, porque era el primer sospechoso de Salvatore. Dudley tenía que ir en uno de los carros mafiosos. Antes que actuaran, hubo una reunión el T.U.F.F.:

Jefe: Creo que esta operación es fundamental. Depende de capturar a Bruno, tendríamos a la cabeza de la mafia.

Dudley: lamento que tenga que decir esto, pero creo que hay algo que me preocupa.

Catastrophe: que tienes?

Dudley: Miedo de perder a Kitty. Creo que me afectará gravemente.

Catastrophe: Esto no va a suceder. Créeme.

Jefe: Dudley, trabajarás con Alexis.

Dudley se presenta a la oficina. Se había recuperado antes de lo pronosticado, gracias a Catastrophe.

Alexis: ya estoy preparado para luchar. Te acompañaré.

Dudley: está bien. Por fin trabajaremos juntos.

Alexis: Jefe, que tengo que hacer?

Jefe: Bueno. Serás el guardaespaldas de Dudley, lo cual irá disfrazado de Arthur.

Alexis: trato de olvidarme de mi ex-familia, pero los ayudaré.

Dudley: bien. Uno de tus ex hermanos, Bruno me acompañará.

Alexis: Está bien. Vamos a darle una lección.

Dudley: Si. Él va a matar al camaleón. Reconoce la transformación a través de lentes de contacto especiales.

Alexis: y que haremos?

Dudley: Esperaremos a que ataquen. Cuando yo lance la bengala (alistando la pistola de bengala), nosotros y nuestro equipo atacaremos a los mafiosos. Estás listo?

Alexis. Claro primo.

Catastrophe: Cuídate.

Jefe: buena suerte, agentes.

Catastrophe y Alexis se besaron, antes de la lucha. El equipo T.U.F.F. comandado por Keswick se dirigía hacia la casa del camaleón.

**Cambio de Dudley a Arthur. El guardaespaldas se refiere a Alexis disfrazado.**

Mientras tanto, en la mansión los Mascone tenían preparado el supuesto asalto hacia el camaleón. Como se mencionaba antes, Salvatore sospechaba a Arthur por su forma de actuar, pero no estaba aún seguro. En realidad iban a realizar una trampa al cuartel de T.U.F.F. Sin embargo, había un muñeco de Bruno, con una bomba adentro que tenía las horas contadas en el carro en donde iba Arthur.:

Salvatore: Pon al muñeco en el auto.

Mafiosos 1: tiene aún sospechas de Arthur?

Salvatore: puede ser el soplón, pero aún no lo tengo claro. Puede ser mi hijo o alguno de nosotros. Pero menos preguntas, más acción.

Bruno: Padre, ya hablé con Eric, que cumpla la tarea.

Bueno. A Atacar!

Arthur y su guardaespaldas, llegaron a la mansión, se subieron al acarro donde estaba el muñeco de Bruno, obviamente con sus frases. Todos los carros le seguían en dirección hacia la casa del camaleón. Pero los carros se cambiaron de lado, dejando solo a Arthur. Esos carros se dirigían hacia T.U.F.F. para atacar sorpresivamente. Sin embargo, los problemas no acababan allí. Había vuelto a la ciudad Doctor Rabia, lo cual era llevarse a Catastrophe como rehén, después de saber que andaba con Alexis.

**Mientras tanto en la casa del Camaleón:**

Keswick: Estén a-a-atentos. Pronto llegaran.

Arthur (Dudley): Allí vamos.

El carro de Arthur llegó a la casa del camaleón, El equipo T.U.F.F. esperaba al acecho el ataque, antes, el camaleón estaba protegido en un bunker improvisado, realizado por el equipo.

Arthur y su guardaespaldas, el cual, el equipo lo reconocía, no les dispararon. Se acercó hacia ellos cuando…

**Cambio de conversación de modo Arthur a Dudley:**

Dudley: Creo que algo anda mal.

Keswick: Que- que-que tienes Agente Puppy?

Dudley: Creo que… Es una trampa!

Alexis: Cuidado, Bruno es solo un muñeco y tiene una bomba detonada que va a explotar! Todos corran!

Todos se escondieron y de repente, el carro estalló.

Reaccionaron y todos corrieron dirigiéndose al cuartel.

Mientras tanto en T.U.F.F., Kitty trabajaba en su cubículo. Mientras Eric llegaba con una cajita de sortija, lo cual en realidad era una trampa. Ella no sabía que era el día de su propuesta matrimonial. De repente…

Eric: Kitty Katswell?

Kitty: Si, Eric? (muy dudosa por el beso con Dudley).

Quieres casarte conmigo? (mostrando el anillo)

Kitty: si, acepto.

Todos celebraron por la decisión, Entonces le ponía el anillo, pero se desplegó y se convirtieron el cuerdas que ataron las manos de Kitty.

Kitty: que está sucediendo?

Eric: tranquila, esto es una farsa (tapándole la boca para no gritar).

Kitty: mmhmhmmhm (Tr. Pero que te he hecho?)

Eric: Cállate (y la abofetea).

Kitty estaba atada de manos y pies y no paraba de llorar, metida en una bolsa. Eric llamó a los Mascone, lo cual de sorpresa llegaron a invadir T.U.F.F. El Jefe intentó reaccionar a los agentes, pero fueron demasiado tarde. La mafia había arrasado todo a su paso, dejando incendiado el lugar. El jefe antes, evacuó el lugar, excepto Catastrophe, que estaba escondida por lo sucedido.

El incendio estaba en llamas. La mafia junto con Eric y a Kitty secuestrada, huyeron del lugar. Por suerte, todos los agentes, exceptuando Catastrophe, salieron evacuados.

Mientras tanto, El equipo de T.U.F.F. corría a toda prisa hacia el cuartel. De repente…

Dudley: creo que… aaayyy (cayendo al suelo)

Alexis: Que tienes?

Dudley: Me duele el corazón. Creo que algo malo le pasó a Kitty.

Alexis: No digas eso. Vamos hacia allá y veremos si sucedió.

Dudley: está bien.

Catastrophe salía del cuartel, pero con el humo, no podía ver con su ojo izquierdo. Había un hombre, que parecía familiar. Catastrophe pensaba que era Alexis y venía a rescatarla. Pero era el Doctor Rabia.

Catastrophe: Rabia?

Rabia? Ja! Tú serás mi rehén por lo que has hecho: Eres agente secreta junto a Alexis Sandersson. Me dan ganas de matarte por esto. No digas nada jajaja

La trató igual que con Kitty, pero esta vez, él iba hacia un lugar cercano a la mansión, no sin antes, dejar una nota enroscada a una piedra para Alexis.

Alexis, Dudley, Keswick y el Equipo de T.U.F.F. habían llegado al cuartel, pero era demasiado tarde. De repente…

Dudley: Jefe, que sucedió?

Jefe: La mafia nos hizo trampa. Por suerte, no supo que eras tú el soplón.

Dudley: y donde está Kitty?

Jefe: la secuestraron! Todo por culpa de Eric. Tenían todo planeado.

Mientras tanto, Alexis vio una nota que parecía sospechosa. Dudley tuvo una pequeña recaída. Pues su pronóstico se había cumplido.

**Hasta aquí acaba el cap. A Dudley se le cumplió su pesadilla. Kitty estaba en Peligro, y todo por culpa de la fuente de esto, Eric. Ahora los Mascone harán una amenaza muy peligrosa. Pero será en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nos vemos pronto :) **


	11. Capítulo 11: Intimidaciones y riesgos

**Parte 11: Intimidaciones y riesgos.**

**Hey que tal de nuevo:**

**Se me perdieron los archivos que tenía en mi memoria USB, pero igual, continúo con mi historia. Espero que les guste. **

Dudley, Alexis y el equipo habían llegado a T.U.F.F. pero ya el lugar estaba incendiado.

Alexis: Que sucedió?

Jefe: creo que los Mascone nos cogieron de sorpresa.

Dudley: Rayos!. Llegué tarde. Creo que Kitty está secuestrada, cierto?

Jefe: Lamentablemente, si está en esa situación.

Alexis: creo que encontré algo, que es… para mí?

Alexis desenrosca el papel amarrado en la piedra y encuentra una nota que decía así:

"_Alexis Sandersson, tengo en mis manos a Madame Catastrophe. Si vienes a salvarla, te juro que te matare. Así que no intervengas. Atte. Doctor Rabia._

De la rabia que tenía, Alexis arrojó la nota al suelo. Parecía que tenía el mismo problema con Dudley.

Hablando de él, lloraba defraudado. Sabía que Kitty estaba en gran peligro, sin haberse involucrado en la misión.

Durante el tiempo, el cuartel empezaba a reconstruirse. Sin embargo, no todo estaba quemado por las llamas. Había un aparato que solía ser un televisor. Este era indestructible, por lo que no hacia contacto con el fuego a pesar de alcanzarlos.

Pronto, llegó un mensaje y era de la mafia. Tenía atemorizados a todos:

Salvatore: Buongiorno T.U.F.F.

Jefe: Diablos, es Salvatore Mascone.

Salvatore: Sí, soy yo. Para confirmar que tenemos secuestrada a la Agente Kitty Katswell. Ustedes se metieron equivocadamente con la mafia, y lo pagarán caro.

Dudley: Por favor, hay una manera o un trato para que la liberes y la dejes vivir?

Salvatore: Queremos un trueque: La liberare a la Agente Katswell, si uno de ustedes se presenta ante mí y se identifica como el soplón.

Dudley: no quieres dinero, joyas o algo? (preguntando tímidamente)

Salvatore: no. Solo queremos al delator. Para que se cumpla, tienen tres días contando desde esta tarde. Si no lo cumplen… (Apunta la cabeza de Kitty). Bang, bang. Capisci?

Jefe: De acuerdo. Pero espero que cumplas tu palabra.

Salvatore: yo a ustedes no les mentiría (Siendo sarcástico). Recuerden, tres días.

Se terminó la conversación. El jefe se volvió hacia Dudley:

Jefe: Salvatore casi descubre que eres tú. Pero estamos perdidos.

Dudley: Sí. Pero, debemos dejar al descubierto hacia la mafia.

Jefe: Como?

Dudley: tengo un plan. Pero deme este día y mañana para pensar.

Jefe: Está bien. Todo por salvar a la Agente Katswell. Descuida, tómate tú tiempo y estamos listos para ser escuchados.

Mientras tanto, Alexis se acercó hacia Dudley:

Alexis: Dudley, tengo una mínima posibilidad de ayudarte.

Dudley: Es por tu novia, Catastrophe.

Alexis: Si. Tengo un sistema GPS que tiene en su celular. Eso me sirve de gran ayudo.

Dudley: Pero te matará el Doctor Rabia. Como vas a salvarla?

Alexis: No importa si vivo o muero. Debo salvarla, no permitiré que ella muera.

Dudley: bueno, te apoyo.

Alexis: Gracias por eso. Me servirá de fortaleza. Nos vemos pronto. Tengo que idear un plan.

Dudley: Igual yo. Suerte primo.

Los dos se separaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras anochecía, en la mansión de los Mascone:

Salvatore: Buono, Bruno. Has cumplido en trabajo.

Bruno: Gracias a Eric. Él era como un cebo que atrapó a la Agente Katswell.

Salvatore: T.U.F.F. está en hacke. Ahora, sin ella no es tan fuerte.

Bruno: está bien. Me das permiso, voy a decir a Eric que la cuide esta noche.

Salvatore: Buono, anda hijo.

Bruno salió de la habitación de su padre, hacia donde estaba Eric y aviso que tenía que cuidar a Kitty. El entró al cuarto donde ella estaba secuestrada:

Eric: Hola Kitty (Quitándole el trapo de la boca que le impedía hablar, pero no las cuerdas)

Kitty: Eric, eres un idiota. Por qué hiciste eso?

Eric: yo solo me interesaba el dinero. Y para que lo sepas, tengo esposa en Alemania llamada Becky.

Kitty: La exnovia de Dudley? Entonces no me amabas?

Eric: Yo no te amo y jamás te amare, mujer estúpida.

Kitty: Oh no. Dudley tenía razón.

Eric: si me disculpas, tengo que sacar unos pasaportes para irme de aquí. Nos vemos.

Kitty intentó gritar, pero le tapó la boca para que no la escucharan. Apagó la luz y se quedó cuidando el cuarto.

Mientras en un lugar cercano a la mansión, Catastrophe estaba en las mismas circunstancias. El doctor Rabia bajó hasta el sótano, para verla.

Dr. Rabia: Miren a quien tengo. (Desatándole el trapo)

Catastrophe: Por favor, déjame salir.

Dr. Rabia: y dejar que te vayas con Alexis, no lo creo. Sabes que desde que conocí que tú andabas con él, me provocó venganza. Él nunca me agradó.

Catastrophe: Si, pero tú me abandonaste.

Dr. Rabia. Yo te amo (y la abofetea mandándola al piso). Y nunca te dejaré.

Catastrophe: Porque me haces esto?

Alexis: En fin… eso no te incumbe. Así que cállate si quieres salir con vida de aquí.

Pronto, una voz de una chica extranjera llamaba a Rabia. Entonces, le tapó la boca, apagó la luz y salió.

Catastrophe y Kitty no paraban de llorar, porque a pesar que no se encontraban en el mismo lugar, tenían la misma coincidencia. La única diferencia era que Eric estaba casado y Rabia le era infiel, respectivamente.

Durante la noche, Dudley tenía una pesadilla:

**Sueño de Dudley:**

Dudley estaba en la mansión, Kitty estaba presente cuando se presentaba hacia Salvatore:

Dudley: soy yo el soplón. (Expresando valientemente)

Salvatore se acerca hacia el:

Salvatore. Imbécil (lo golpea) Eres el soplón y los soplones pagan con la muerte.

Dudley: Auxilio!.

Salvatore: Esto te lo que te mereces jajaja

Salvatore le dispara tres veces y Dudley cae al suelo.

Kitty: Dudley, Nooooo!

**Fin del sueño.**

Dudley no lograba pensar después de su horrible pesadilla, hasta que una idea alocada salió. Era algo muy peligroso, pues la vida de Kitty dependía de él. Durante toda la noche y casi al amanecer, Dudley ideaba su plan que nenia el 50% de posibilidades de que él y Kitty salieran con vida y cumplieran la misión.

Así mismo, Alexis no podía dormir. Con su celular, buscaba la ubicación del lugar donde se escondía Doctor Rabia. Por suerte, la encontró y también tenía un plan, que al igual que Dudley, era de vida o muerte.

**Hasta aquí termina el Cap. Dudley tenía un plan loco, al igual que Alexis. Al día siguiente se dirá el plan de Dudley. Antes de lanzar la misión, tendremos unos puntos de vista de los cuatro personajes principales. Es se verá en el siguiente capítulo**

**Gracias y Hasta la próxima :) **


	12. Capítulo 12: Ideas y puntos de vista

**Parte 12: Planes y Puntos de vista.**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

Dudley se despertó de esa pesadilla que lo tenía loco. Pues el simple hecho de soñar, no dudaba en que debía realizar un plan lo más antes posible. Ahora tenía otro enemigo y era el tiempo. Pero, ya avanza en idear la salvación tanto de Kitty, como de él mismo. A

Amaneció, y Dudley tenía lo que quizás fuera la misión más peligrosa de toda su vida. Se dirigió hacia el cuartel de T.U.F.F. a explicar en qué consiste la misión. Era el segundo día de las tres que Salvatore Mascone había advertido al cuartel. Pronto…

Dudley: Jefe, Tengo una idea que va a ser importante.

Jefe: Los Mascone ya nos tienen ganada la batalla.

Dudley: No diga eso. Es un plan que nos servirá para salvar a Kitty.

Jefe: te escucho.

Dudley: Esto es lo que haremos: El equipo va a invadir a la mansión.

Jefe: Como, si tiene guardaespaldas en toda parte.

Dudley: Si, lo sé. Pero, dividiremos en dos grupos, el A y el B.

Jefe: y que harán?.

Dudley: el grupo A entrará de incognito como guardaespaldas y se esconderán en arbustos, arboles, etc.

Jefe: Y el otro grupo?

Dudley: El B atacará desde afuera cuando yo mande la señal. Así mismo, haré con el grupo A.

Jefe: Y como darás la señal?

Dudley: Hay una manera y es que yo me muestre como el soplón.

Jefe: Pero ellos te dejarán casi muerto. Sabes cómo es la mafia?

Dudley: Si lo sé. Pero, tendré dos botones de distintos colores en la palma de mi mano para lanzar bengalas con la ayuda de Keswick. Uno será de color rojo y otro, de color blanco. Así mismo el grupo A será encargado de llevar unas bengalas que él los hará para que se lancen desde afuera.

Jefe: Como presionarás los botones para lanzar las bengalas?

Dudley: Los botones serán conectados inalámbricamente a través de un metal. Como las bengalas estarán conectadas a través de cilindros pequeños y cuando los botones, automáticamente las bengalas serán lanzados al aire a través de propulsores y luego explotarán.

Jefe: Bueno, no está tan mal la idea. Pero, no tendrás posibilidades de salir con vida?

Dudley: Hay un 50% de posibilidades para que tanto Kitty como yo salgamos con vida.

Jefe: Ay no. Pero estarás en peligro de muerte. Y además ella te dejó plantado en la cita que tú me mencionaste días atrás.

Dudley: Trato de olvidar ese momento. Ella me necesita y la salvaré de todos modos porque ella es mi compañera perfecta.

Jefe: te entiendo. Entonces, prepárate, descansa y mañana estaremos preparados. Yo informaré a los agentes sobre tu plan y ellos te obedecerán las señales.

Dudley: Gracias por apoyarme. Usted es el mejor jefe que he tenido.

Jefe: Gracias Agente Puppy.

Dudley sale de la oficina del jefe y se encuentra con Alexis que iba a hablar con el jefe.

Dudley: Buen día, primo.

Alexis: hola, cómo estás?

Dudley: Bien creo, y como vas en tu búsqueda?

Alexis: bien. Ya encontré el sitio donde tienen a Catastrophe raptada. Además, me he dado cuenta que Doctor Rabia tiene guardaespaldas para evitar que la salve. Así que voy hacia la oficina del jefe para que envíe un escuadrón para distraerlos.

Dudley: eso es arriesgado. Creo que morirás.

Alexis: al igual que tú, tengo una posibilidad de morir, pero quero que Catastrophe viva en paz. No tengo otra opción.

Dudley: Eso es valiente, primo. Bueno, nos vemos. Tengo que alistarme para mañana.

Alexis: Igual, si salgo temprano de esto, te prometo que te ayudaré.

Dudley: Gracias primo. Tú sí que me apoyas en todo.

Alexis: Lo mismo digo, primo. Te deseo suerte.

Dudley y Alexis se separaron. Dudley se dirigió a su casa y estaba entrenando. Por su parte, Alexis hablaba con el jefe sobre el envío de un escuadrón para combatir, hecho que ya se cumplió. Pronto, anocheció.

**Aquí voy a hacer los cuatro puntos de vista de los cuatro principales personajes, según como me lo imagino. Agradezco a ****creepypastaslender porque sus puntos de vista me sirven pata continuar mi historia.**

**Primero daré los puntos de vista entre Dudley y Kitty.**

Dudley pensaba en muchas cosas sobre el día de mañana. No podía descansar.

**Punto de vista de Dudley:**

"No puedo descansar. Debo seguir entrenando para atacar. Pero, siento preocupación de cómo se encuentre Kitty. Si, sé que ella prefirió a Eric y no a mí. Pero, desde que la conocí, es y seguirá siendo mi compañera perfecta. Eric hizo el daño suficiente para que nuestra relación de compañeros se rompiera en mil pedazos. Pero, entendí que después de que él la engañó, la vida me da otra oportunidad para intentar demostrar mi amor hacia ella. Creo que debo hacer algo antes de actuar. Voy a hacer un video, donde primero muestro las infidelidades de ese estúpido, y luego muestro mis sentimientos hacia ella, y decirle "te amo" con voz valiente. Pero, debo custodiarla para entregarlo. (Suspira y reflexiona). Está bien. No tengo otra opción. Debo actuar si debo salvar a la cuidad y más que todo, a Kitty."

Dudley siguió entrenando casi toda la noche y descansó por un momento.

**Punto de vista de Kitty:**

Por un momento, un guardia le desato las cuerdas y el trapo para que le dieran de comer. Pronto ella pensó:

"Como pude ser sido tonta! Como caí en las manos de Eric sin antes haber reflexionado? Y como se le ocurre decirme que yo era una estúpida? Eso me dejó más que triste. Ahora, me imagino que Dudley está enojado conmigo por lo que le he hecho. Me siento culpable por no haber confesado que lo amo demasiado. Pero el beso que él y yo nos dimos, fue uno que jamás lo olvidaré. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago y daba una chispa de lo que puede ser relación con él. Bueno, creo que tengo la esperanza de que él me vaya a salvar por esto que estoy viviendo. Ojalá me perdone por lo que le hice y prometo serle una compañera fiel y ser su novia que tanto ama."

Comió el comido y de nuevo, el guardia la ató.

**Ahora, los puntos de vista entre Alexis y Catastrophe.**

Alexis seguía al tanto con el método de Salvar a Catastrophe. Pronto empezó a pensar.

**Punto de vista de Alexis:**

"Mi vida me ha enseñado que las oportunidades vienen y van. Pero los últimos días, como mi reencuentro con Dudley y mi amor hacia Catastrophe nunca se me olvidan. Ahora que soy un hombre libre, ahora debo demostrarlo a través de salvar la vida de Catastrophe de las garras del doctor Rabia, y lo más posible, ayudar a mi primo con su batalla. Depende de eso, puedo ser un buen ciudadano y proteger contra el crimen."

Alexis terminó su plan y se dedicó a entrenar por un rato. Luego, descansó.

Mientras tanto, Catastrophe seguía atada, ya que Doctor Rabia era impulsivo. En si mente pensó así:

**Punto de vista de ****Catastrophe****:**

"Debo tranquilizarme. Sabía que Doctor Rabia me había abandonado por esa razón. Pero, Alexis fue el salvador de mi depresión. Desde que me salvó la vida, él fue muy cariñoso conmigo, que cambió mi vida por completo. Ahora, tengo por seguro que me va a salvar de nuevo, Pues desde que le conté mi sueño, se propuso a que me salvaría si ocurrieran estas cosas. Creo que él me va a salvar y cuando termine esto, viviremos juntos para siempre."

Catastrophe descansó y soñaba que Alexis y ella se besaban.

**Aquí termina el Cap. Espero sus comentarios y les envío un gran saludo a ****creepypastaslender y ****nikostormrage 123 por comentar. Creo que somos hermanos latinos y que sus fic's sigan adelante.**

**Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo. :D**


	13. Capítulo 13: Una confesión pendiente

**Parte 13: La confesión de Dudley.**

**Hey chicos.**

**Discúlpenme por la demora. Tenía muchos problemas, pero ya está el capítulo. Les impactará. Disfrútenlo.**

Aún seguía de noche y Dudley no podía dormir. Pues la misión que iba a realizar, fuera de la que ya estaba, era muy peligrosa. Pero sabía que era la única manera de salvar a Kitty.

Amaneció, y él no paraba de pensar sobre ese momento, se sentaba y reflexionaba sobre lo que podía suceder. El día estaba muy soleado, pero para él, no era cualquier día.

Dudley se preparaba, y tenía toda la mañana para que siguiera entrenando para luchar contra la mafia.

Más tarde, se dirigió hacia T.U.F.F. donde estaban todos los agentes. Durante el transcurso, el Jefe comenzó a hablar:

Jefe: Agentes, es una misión importante. Creo que todos saben del plan que va a suceder hoy por la noche.

Todos los agentes: Entendido jefe.

Jefe: Ahora le cedo la palabra al Agente Puppy.

La multitud aplaudió a Dudley porque les dio la idea de rescate de Kitty. Pero además, aplaudieron por el esfuerzo de que la cuidad estaba segura. Dudley subió al palco y habló.

Dudley: buenos días, cómo están?

Todos los agentes: bien. Listos para actuar.

Dudley (suspirando): Bueno. Esta es una misión grande que debemos afrontar. Sé que soy malo siendo el jefe, pero lo intento. Vamos a rescatar a la Agente Katswell. Yo les mandaré la señal de que deben venir a la mansión, a través de una señal de texto. Deben venir aproximadamente a las 8:30 p.m. para estar preparados. Yo me mostraré ante la mafia siendo exactamente a las 10:00 p.m., justo cuando amenacen a Kitty. A esa hora, oprimiré el botón rojo, y cuando la bengala explote, significa que el Grupo A atacará. Así mismo, haré oprimiré el botón blanco, que el grupo B hará lo mismo. Espero que me hayan entendido y Ojalá esto salga bien.

Keswick: pe-pe-pero como vas a salir de la mafia?.

Dudley: Yo no voy a salir. Lucharé para salvar a Kitty, así me cueste la mi vida. Quien está Conmigo?!

Todos los agentes: Nosotros!

Todos os Agentes apoyaron a Dudley. Por un momento, se fueron a descansar. Mientras tanto, Dudley se fue a un cuarto oscuro del cuartel, a realizar el video por medio de una Tablet y enviarlo directamente a Kitty, que después se mostrará cuando él se la entrega.

Era la tarde, lo cual Dudley tenía que marcharse llevándose la Tablet hacia la mansión. Todos sus compañeros le desearon suerte, y estaban atentos con lo que él hacía.

**Cambio de Dudley a Arthur.**

En la mansión…

Salvatore: Arthur, que necesitas.

Arthur: Necesito Custodiar a la agente Katswell.

Salvatore: por qué? (preguntando sospechosamente).

Arthur: Todos la han custodiado y Eric ya se siente cansado.

Salvatore: Buono. Puedes cuidarla, pero nada de trucos.

Arthur: Esta bien.

Arthur se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Kitty…

Arthur: Eric, Salvatore te busca.

Eric: Para qué?

Arthur: te necesita para tu pago.

Eric: bueno. Pero ten cuidado. (Yéndose hacia el jefe)

Arthur (hablando bajo): si, idiota.

Eric le entrega la llave de la habitación. Como no había nadie, Arthur aprovechó ese momento, abrió la puerta y entró…

Arthur: Kitty Katswell?

Kitty: Por favor, aléjate.

Arthur: No quiero hacerle daño. Tenga esto, es de un compañero suyo.

Arthur le entrega la Tablet a Kitty. Y después se aleja. Kitty pincha en la tabla el botón de reproducir y comienza a rodar el video.

**En el video, Dudley empieza a hablar.**

"Hola Kitty: he grabado este video para enseñarte dos cosas que ojalá lo entiendas. (Suspira). Bueno. Aquí está las evidencias en las que Eric te engañó teniendo otras mujeres además de ti. Bueno Aquí tienes.

En el video se muestran las infidelidades de Eric, lo cual Kitty empezó a llorar. Las pruebas duraban en el video por más de 3 minutos. Luego de acabado, Dudley volvió a hablar.

"Ahora me entiendes? Bueno, voy a lo segundo. (Suspira). Kitty, sé que fuimos compañeros y vamos a seguir siendo. Tú me inspiras para atrapar criminales. Sin ti no es lo mismo. Y lo de Catastrophe, es temporal. Muchas cosas sucedieron desde que trabajamos juntos. Recuerdas por ejemplo, que Eric estaba hipnotizado con un casco y me daban ganas de golpearlo? _(Del Episodio, confesiones de una gatita enojona)._ En realidad estaba celoso porque en realidad me gustabas. No quería que él te hiciera sufrir. O tal vez cuando nos besamos por obligación? (_(Del Episodio, Hasta que DOOM nos separe)_. En realidad ese beso me gustó.

A que quiero llegar a esto? Es que yo estoy enamorado de ti!

Kitty se sorprendió por lo que él estaba diciendo. Dudley prosiguió:

"Si, Así como lo oyes. Me gustas y quiero que tú seas mi novia por muchas razones: Porque eres linda, hermosa, atractiva, sexy, etc. Me gustas porque eres capaz de tomar tus decisiones con ganas y optimismo. También porque me perdonas por las cosas que salen mal. Me apoyas en casi todo. Eres como una rosa joven, hermosa y bella, no encontraré a una igual que tú en mil años. No me importa si yo soy perro y tú, gata. Lo que me importa es que quiero tener una relación contigo y sé que cuando estamos juntos, nuestros corazones laten más fuertes, sintiendo el deseo de amor. Me gustaría volver a besarte en tus labios provocativos.

Bueno, Eso era todo y espero que tu sientas lo mismo. Nos vemos pronto. Sé que vas a salir con vida. Te lo prometo. Nos vemos pronto."

En el video, mostraban las fotos en los momentos en que él y Kitty estaban juntos. Kitty lloraba de alegría por que Dudley era su media naranja. Pronto, el video terminó. Kitty pensaba hablando en voz baja.

**Punto de vista de Kitty:**

"No puedo creer lo que vi en este video!. Todo este tiempo, Sabia que Dudley me amaba tal y como soy. Fui una tonta al querer a Eric, pero, sé que él está aquí porque mi corazón siente. Oh Dudley, espero que te vaya bien, hagas lo que hagas. Y solo para confirmar, si quiero ser tu novia porque te amo!"

Kitty lloraba de felicidad, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Arthur.

**Bueno chicos, Hasta aquí llega el cap. Ya voy avanzando, pero espero sus comentarios y.. . hasta la próxima :D**


	14. Capítulo 14: Al descubierto

**Parte 14: Al descubierto**

**Hola amigos:**

**Aquí les dejo el cap. Espero que les guste.**

Arthur entró a la habitación de Kitty. Recordemos que ella aún seguía secuestrada y no sabía que él era Dudley. Pronto, el empezó a dialogar sin sospechar de la misión.

Arthur: Agente Katswell, Puedo conversar con usted?

Kitty: Porque me pregunta?

Arthur: Solo quiero conversar por un rato. Ser mafioso es aburridor, pero no quiero hacerle daño. Usted me conoce.

Kitty: Está seguro? Por qué no lo conozco.

Arthur: Sí, estoy seguro al 100%. Y además, me recordará cuando esté en problemas.

Kitty: Bueno, está bien, pero no le cuenta nada de esto a nadie?

Arthur: no le contaré. Lo digo de palabra-

Kitty: bueno. Era un video de un amigo que lo engañé.

Arthur: Por qué?

Kitty: Por qué lo engañé con otro hombre. No de cama, sino de confianza.

Arthur: de cual hombre, si se quiere saber?

Kitty: Es Eric.

Arthur: Ese bastardo!

Kitty: que dijiste?

Arthur: no nada. Solo lo conozco. Pero, se podría saber de quién está enamorada realmente?

Kitty: porqué dices eso?

Arthur: Porque creo que conozco a esa persona. No se cómo, pero si lo conozco. Te prometo que no diré nada de eso al jefe.

Kitty: Bueno. Mi verdadero amor es… Dudley Puppy.

**Ahora entraré a los pensamientos de Dudley. Pero el personaje de Arthur no cambia.**

Dudley sentía lleno de felicidad. Sabía que Kitty lo entendería por lo confesado. Pero, no debía arriesgarse o embarraría la misión.

**Ahora, sigue la conversación.**

Arthur: Eso no me lo esperaba. Él es un amigo que tengo, pero parece que escogiste correctamente a esa persona.

Kitty: Si. Él fue el único que intentó y demostró la verdad. Yo no le creí y creo que aún me odia.

Arthur: Claro que no! Es decir, él no la odia. Sabe que está en problemas y va a salvarla, yo lo ayudaré. Te juro que él te salvará. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Solo sígame la corriente y no diré nada de esto a nadie. Se lo prometo.

Kitty: está bien.

Arthur la ató de pies y manos y escondió la Tablet. No le tapó la boca, para que pudiera respirar mejor. Kitty se sentía un poco segura y lista para seguirle el juego.

Como se tenía previsto, eran las 6:30 p.m. Arthur se escondió en los arbustos para no ser escuchado. Llamó a T.U.F.F. para que inicie la operación.

Mientras en el curte, todo ya estaba preparado para el gran golpe. Por otro lado, Alexis y su escuadrón, tenían una sorpresa para atrapar a doctor Rabia y liberar a Catastrophe.

Alexis explicó a su escuadrón:

Alexis: Bueno. Voy a realizar la primera misión. Y quero que salga todo perfecto. Les daré una señal con mis manos y va a ser un águila volando. De allí, todos salen a atacar a los guardaespaldas que encuentren. No se preocupen por mí. Yo los ayudaré. Todos vamos a salir bien. Están listos?

Todo el escuadrón: Si, agente Sandersson!.

El escuadrón se dirigió hacia la casa de Rabia. En el viaje, Alexis decía a sí mismo: "Voy a salvarte, Catastrophe. Cumpliré mi palabra".

Ya era el momento y todos los agentes, se dirigieron hacia la mansión de los Mascone, incluyendo el Jefe y Keswick llegaron de incognitos como guardaespaldas de la mafia, y de una vez, instalaron las dos bengalas, listas para lanzar, antes, activados para que Arthur con los botones los presionara. Él ya tenía instalados en la palma de su mano los dos botones. Además, se formaron los cuadrantes de ataque.

La sesión inició a las 8:30 p.m., pero por la tardanza de algunos, decidieron iniciar siendo las 9:00 p.m. Ya no había marcha atrás y Arthur se sentía listo.

Salvatore: Buonanotte, familia. Hoy es un día importante.

Bruno: Sí. Atacamos sorpresivamente a T.U.F.F. y tenemos raptada a Kitty. Que quiere más?

Salvatore: el soplón. Eso es lo que busco. Al quien sea, vamos a darle un "regalito".

Arthur se sentía traumatizado. Salvatore esperó por una hora y nadie salió. Entonces Eric trajo a Kitty, que estaba atada, tal como Arthur lo había hecho. Empezó el interrogatorio.

Salvatore: se acabó el tiempo, muéstrate soplón.

Nadie le respondió. Volvió a preguntar.

Salvatore: Quien es el soplón?

Nadie le respondió. Entonces Salvatore sacó una pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Kitty. Ella no podía llorar, debido a que Eric le tapó la boca. A Arthur le dolía, porque veía en Kitty las lágrimas de sufrimiento y ya era hora de mostrarse.

Salvatore: Voy a contar hasta tres. Y eso no apareces, la mato. 1… 2… y…

Arthur no soportó más y se mostró ante él. Se quitó el sombrero y la barba falsa. No podía quitarse los pantalones por el temor que sentía. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio.

**Cambio definitivo de Arthur a Dudley.**

Dudley: Yo soy al quien buscabas.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver a Dudley descubierto. Kitty no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Salvatore: Arthur, porque nos hiciste esto?

Dudley: yo no soy Arthur Taylor. Soy Dudley Puppy, agente de T.U.F.F. gane la confianza de todos para que no siguieran haciendo crímenes a todo Petrópolis. Y arruiné todas tus fechorías, como el intento de matar a villanos como el Camaleón o Snaptrap.

Salvatore: entonces… Alexis y Catastrophe?

Dudley: Si. Ellos están vivos, sanos y salvos. Ahora, cumple el trato.

Salvatore se acercó a Dudley y sin negarlo…

Salvatore: Sujétenlo.

Mafiosos 1 y 2: si jefe.

Lo cogieron de los brazos a Dudley. Se preguntaba que iba a suceder, pero lo que venía era peor y grave.

Salvatore: Idiota! (Lo abofetea)

Dudley: Cumple tu parte.

Salvatore: Toma esto, tonto!

Salvatore siguió abofeteando, y golpeándolo hasta morir, diciendo frases como "no te metas con la mafia" "La mafia no perdona" y "los soplones pagan con su sangre". Kitty no paraba de llorar y soñaba que esto no estuviera pasando. Ahora, Dudley estaba en grandes líos.

Dudley tocia y botaba sangre de su boca. Pero aún tenía fuerzas. Pero sabía que si a Kitty le hacían daño, el respondía con fuerza dura. Todo dependía de realizar el acto principal: Presionar los botones.

**Hasta aquí termina el cap. Creo que mi historia se va terminando, pero va a ser un final sorprendente. Espero sus comentarios, y esperen al capítulo siguiente. **

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	15. Capítulo 15: Luchas y graves heridas

**Parte 15: Batallas y heridas**

**Hola amigos**

**Esta es la parte más emocionante de mi historia. Espero que lo disfruten y si están confusos con este capítulo, espero sus comentarios. Bueno, ahí va.**

Kitty no soportaba que los mafiosos golpeaban a su gran amigo y compañero leal, Dudley. Ahora, se encontraba muy débil, así que Salvatore se dirigió hacia ella (recuerden que ella aún seguía atada de manos, pies y boca) :

Salvatore: Tú lo acompañarás hacia la luz.

Kitty: mmmfmmmnmmmm (Tr. Por favor, no me mate!)

Salvatore: Ya es tarde. Despídete de este mundo.

Salvatore apuntó el arma hacia Kitty. Eric y Bruno la cogían por si intentaba escapar. El jefe estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo y Dudley débilmente oprimió el botón rojo. A continuación, la bengala del mismo color explotó y era la señal para que el primer cuadrante invadiera la mansión.

Los agentes entraron violentamente a la mansión…

Salvatore: Bruno, corre, corre!

Eric: Y que hago yo?

Salvatore: No sé, pero haz algo de distracción. Yo te pago luego.

Eric: bueno. Está bien.

**Cambio de la mansión a la casa de Rabia. **

Alexis y su escuadrón ya llegaron a la casa de Rabia. Como sabía que él tenía guardaespaldas, le mandó al escuadrón esconderse hasta que diera la señal.

Alexis intentó entrar.

Alexis: Disculpa, quiero ver a Doctor Rabia.

Guardaespalda: Quien eres tú?

Alexis: un amigo que lo busca.

Guardaespalda: Está bien. Le diré.

El guardaespaldas se dirigió al cuarto de Rabia. Él se encontraba con dos chics rusas divirtiéndose.

Guardaespalda: Doctor Rabia, tenemos visita.

Dr. Rabia (viendo en la ventana): Ese idiota de Alexis. Seguro viene por Catastrophe. Bueno, Hazlo pasar. Quiero divertirme un poco.

El guardaespalda lo dejó pasar. Al entrar, Alexis vio a sus secuaces con armas y esperó a Rabia, que después se encontró.

Dr. Rabia: Creo que me llegó la mala influencia.

Alexis: Dime que te he hecho para que seas mi enemigo?

Dr. Rabia: Me robaste a Catastrophe. Yo la amo.

Alexis: mmmmm. Y tus chicas rusas dices que las amas?

Dr. Rabia: Cállate. Vamos a ver que Dice Catastrophe sobre los dos.

Los guardaespaldas traían a Catastrophe. Ella se veía deplorable desde que Rabia la secuestró. Ni siquiera podía distinguir cual era cual.

(Como saben, Rabia tiene lo característico de Catastrophe: llevaba parche y barba de chivo. En cambio Alexis no era muy parecido a Dudley, pero era blanco, tenía barba y además, eran iguales de estatura.)

Catastrophe no veía con su ojo derecho la luz desde días. Entonces, empezó a ver quien era quien.

Dr. Rabia: A quien quieres más, a este soquete o a mí.

Alexis: por favor, no lo hagas. Él te está engañando.

Dr. Rabia: yo te amo más. Recuerda los momentos que vivimos juntos.

Alexis: Por favor no pienses en él. Te seguirá siendo infiel. Yo te amo de verdad.

Catastrophe estaba presionada, pero se dirigió hacia Rabia de la confusión.

Dr. Rabia: Ja! Ella me ama!

Alexis (Cayendo de rodillas): NOOOOOO!

El ojo de Catastrophe ya se le aclaraba un poco y como se enteró que estaba con rabia, creó una distracción.

Dr. Rabia: Aun me sigues amando?

Catastrophe: JA! Yo te amo!(Le guiña el ojo hacia Alexis).

Alexis ahora estaba confundido no sabía de lo que ella trataba de hacer. Al final, entendió lo que sucedía y esperó al momento justo. Catastrophe besó a Rabia y Alexis fingió un dolor de sentimiento. Pero todo cambió en un instante, cuando ella sacó sus garras y enterró en el estómago de Rabia.

Ya era hora de atacar cuando ella grito: "Ahora Alexis!" Alexis intentó acercarse a Rabia. Él idiota la abofeteó y los guardias querían atrapar a Alexis, que con su señal de manos del águila volando, el escuadrón empezó a atacar.

**Cambio** **de la casa de Rabia a la mansión.**

Inició el tiroteo por parte de los agentes hacia la mafia. Dudley aún seguía inconsciente, pero estaba vivo. Salvatore y Bruno trataron de huir. Mientras Eric destapó el trapo de la boca de Kitty.

Kitty: No hagas esto!

Eric: Déjame cargarte. No te haré daño.

Kitty: No, por favor. Déjame en paz.

Eric: bueno, no tienes de otra.

Eric hizo algo, que después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho: Tocó fuertemente las partes íntimas de Kitty y ella gritaba de dolor. Eso era suficiente para que Dudley se levantara y reaccionara ante esto, antes limpió la sangre de su boca.

Kitty: Dudley!

Dudley: Nadie manosea sexualmente a una mujer y más a Kitty!

Entonces, él se acercó hacia Eric y dio su golpe especial. Kitty se alejó saltando del lugar de la pelea, pero Bruno se la había llevado.

**Cambio de la mansión a la casa de Rabia. **

La lucha se había prolongado por varios minutos. Ya se sentían cansados.

Dr. Rabia (sacando el arma): Muere, imbécil! (Disparando)

Alexis: No lo creo! (Sacando sus sables nuevos)

Los sables detuvieron los disparos, pero se devolvieron hacia Rabia, donde después del impacto, salió herido. Alexis corrió hacia Catastrophe, que estaba débil. Le dio un pedazo de pan y agua, ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

Alexis: Catastrophe, te encuentras bien?

Catastrophe: Alexis, gracias por salvarme. Perdóname por lo que sucedió anteriormente (Llorando).

Alexis: Sé que hacías lo correcto. Te prometo que te seguiré protegiendo.

Catastrophe. Gracias.

Alexis: Bueno, Tengo que salvar a mi primo.

Catastrophe. Yo iré contigo.

Alexis: bueno, espero que no te hagan daño.

El escuadrón atrapó a todos los guardaespaldas, incluyendo a Rabia. Se dirigieron a la cárcel de Petrópolis.

**Cambio** **de la casa de Rabia a la mansión.**

Dudley dejó esposado a Eric, después de lo sucedido con Kitty. Dudley se sentía débil, pero corrió hacia fuera de la mansión, hasta encontrarse con ellos.

Dudley: Salvatore, déjala libre a Kitty.

Salvatore: Baja tu arma, déjanos huir y la dejaremos libre.

Dudley: está bien. Solo no la hagan daño.

Dudley bajó el arma al piso lentamente. Salvatore lanzó a Kitty en el suelo, pero in cumplir su palabra, Salvatore apuntó hacia Kitty.

Salvatore: Bruno, enciende el auto.

Bruno. Sí, padre.

Salvatore: Que tengas buenas noches (casi apretando el gatillo del arma a la cabeza de Kitty).

Kitty intentó zafarse de las cuerdas, pero no podía. Salvatore disparó tres veces hacia ella, y Kitty gritaba con miedo "NO QUIERO MORIR!".

Dudley se sentía débil, pero hizo algo muy heroico. Mientras Kitty cerraba los ojos para no sentir dolor, Dudley se lanzó en el camino y soportó las balas, disparadas por Salvatore. Desafortunadamente, las balas le impactaron hacia al corazón, Kitty aún tenía cerrados sus ojos por un momento, pero al ver, seguía viva. Pero se puso a llorar, debido a que él estaba herido de muerte.

**Bueno, hasta aquí termina el cap. Mi fic ya se va terminando, pero espero sus comentarios. Les envió un saludo grande a todos mis lectores y escritores de América Latina. Los veré pronto**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	16. Capítulo 16: Amigo misterioso

**Parte 16: Un nuevo amigo**

**Hola chicos:**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo. No es muy interesante, pero conocerán a un nuevo amigo de Dudley, no es real, pero lo ayudará. Espero que les guste.**

Dudley estaba herido gravemente, que tenía mayores posibilidades de morir. Una gota de agua, cayó hacia la cabeza de Kitty. Empezó a llover, y significaba que ella seguía llorando, y gritando "Dudley!"

Mientras tanto…

Bruno: Vamos Papá antes de que nos atrapen.

Salvatore: Buono. Cuando vayamos de aquí, nos refugiaremos en Argentina.

Los dos trataron de huir de la mansión, pero no se dieron cuenta que Dudley oprimió el botón blanco, y cuando la bengala blanca explotó, el segundo cuadrante estaba listo para capturarlos, lo cual sucedió segundos más tarde.

Alexis cargaba a Catastrophe, ya que ella se sentía muy débil, regresaban lo más antes posible para ayudar, pero presentían que algo malo sucedía. Al llegar…

Alexis: Oh no. (Bajando a Catastrophe y dejándola junto a Kitty)

Catastrophe: Creo que… oh no.

Kitty: Dudley!

Alexis: Catastrophe, desata a Kitty. Yo llamaré a la ambulancia.

Catastrophe desató las sogas que impedían a Kitty moverse y de una, abrazó a su futuro novio. Luego, intentó tapar las heridas con sus manos mientras Alexis llamó desesperadamente al hospital. El equipo T.U.F.F. llegó a verlo.

Alexis: Hola, hospital, tenemos un hombre herido, REPITO, TENEMOS UN HOMBRE HERIDO.

Residente: Donde están ubicados?

Alexis: en una mansión, afueras de Petrópolis!

Residente: Bueno. Ya le enviaremos una ambulancia lo más antes posible.

Alexis: gracias, pero háganlo pronto.

Alexis colgó el celular y llorando, corrió hacia su primo malherido.

Alexis: Vamos primo, vive. Ya todo acabó.

Catastrophe: te ayudaré.

Alexis: no es necesario. Estás débil y necesitas descansar. Por qué no consuelas a Kitty, que se tranquilice.

Catastrophe: bueno.

Alexis: Necesito dos agentes para que tapen las heridas.

Alexis y los dos agentes tapaban las heridas que Dudley sufría. Kitty no quería despegarse de él, que reaccionó levemente, tenía la voz baja.

Dudley: Kitty?

Kitty (Abrazándolo con fuerza): Dudley!

Alexis: por favor, no lo abraces en la zona afectada.

Dudley: nos puedes dejar a kitty y a mí, solos por un momento?

Alexis: No hay problema. (Hablando sonriente)

Alexis y los demás se alejaron un momento. Kitty aún seguía aferrada hacia él.

Dudley (Tosiendo): Kitty, lo siento por lo que está pasando.

Kitty: Yo tengo la culpa, si no me hubiera sido cuidadosa, no estarías en esto.

Dudley: Pero esto sucedía antes de que estuvieras en peligro. (Tose otra vez)

Kitty: de todas formas, me gustó por lo que hiciste, pero no quiero que te mueras. Quiero estar contigo.

Dudley: Iba a decirte una cosa.

Kitty (con entusiasmo): Que es?

Dudley: yo te… te… te…

Las palabras de Dudley fueron apagadas y no es por la timidez. Es por que tuvo una hemorragia en la zona herida.

Kitty: Dudley, Dudley, despierta.

Alexis: Oh no, Dudley!

Alexis intentó reanimarlo pero no había respuesta. La ambulancia llegó y rápidamente, y a Dudley lo pusieron en el vehículo. Alexis tuvo que acompañarlo para que parara la sangre, mientras Catastrophe alejó a Kitty de él, que seguía aferrada, y la llevó a un lugar seguro, donde luego empezaba a llorar, ya que se agotaban las esperanzas de que Dudley siguiera con vida.

Kitty: Dudley, Dudley, quero verte!

Catastrophe: tranquilízate, Kitty. Va a estar bien.

Kitty: Debí creerlo de mi ruptura con Eric. Es toda mi culpa.

Catastrophe: no es su culpa. El destino te marcó una mala jugada.

Kitty: Dudley!

Kitty vio cómo su mejor amigo se alejaba de esa manera, Catastrophe intentó calmarla, pero no se pudo. Vino una llamada…

Catastrophe: Hola?

Alexis: soy yo, amor. Necesito que hagan algo.

Catastrophe: Ja, dime que hago.

Alexis: Tú tienes la copia de las llaves de mi casa. Así que ve con Kitty a mi casa y esperen a que las llame.

Catastrophe: aaa, entiendo. Pero que haré con kitty si aún sigue llorando?

Alexis: Conózcanse entre ustedes. Cuenten de lo que sea y así, Kitty se calmará un poco.

Catastrophe: Okayith. Haré lo que sea necesario.

Alexis: bueno, tengo que cuidar a mi primo. Te amo.

Catastrophe: y yo a ti.

Pronto, la llamada terminó. Dudley entró a la zona de urgencias y los médicos hacia todo lo posible para que estuviera vivo. Cuando entró al quirófano a retirar las balas que incrustaron al corazón, su mente quedó en blanco, pero…

**Me traslado del mundo real a la mente de Dudley. El personaje misterioso es el mismo Dudley, solo que tiene camisa blanca y usa barba y es sabio.**

Dudley: Que hago aquí? No sé dónde estoy. Oh no, Kitty, donde estas. Ya me morí?

?: Hola, Dudley.

Dudley: Quien habla?

?: No me conoces? Desde que naciste te acompaño.

Dudley: quien eres, cuál es tu nombre.

?: Soy tu yo interior.

Dudley: Como así?

?: Bueno. Para no complicarnos, llámame Aitor.

Dudley: Bueno… y que hago aquí?

Aitor: En primer lugar, saludémonos. Sabes que no te he visto en persona y tuve tantas ganas de conocerte.

Dudley y Aitor se estrechan la mano como buenos amigos.

Dudley: Bueno, porqué está oscuro. Estoy muerto?

Aitor: Noo. Al contrario, estás luchando para que salgas con vida. Estás en un quirófano anestesiado.

Dudley: Quieres decir que estoy en mi mente?

Aitor: Sí. Y te acompaño para que no vayas del mundo real.

Dudley: Por qué?

Aitor: Si falleces, puedes tener consecuencias graves.

Dudley: qué tipo de consecuencias?

Aitor mostró unas visiones sobre que sucedería si Dudley muere, por ejemplo, la banda de DOOM, sería la más temida de Petrópolis, o Cerebro de Pájaro y el Camaleón dominaran la ciudad, pero lo peor de eso, es sobre Kitty, lo cual estaba casada con Jack Rabbit. Este momento era su peor pesadilla.

Dudley: Nooo, que los malvados dominen la ciudad, eso es pasable, pero ver a Kitty casada con otro, es mi gran pesadilla. Por suerte no es Eric.

Aitor: Entonces, no mueras. Si sobrevives, el que está casado con Kitty eres tú.

Dudley: Sabes, es bueno que alguien me ayude a vivir, pero tengo tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte. Y solo para saber, si estoy interesado en que Kitty sea mi novia y en algún momento nos casemos.

Aitor: Tranquilo Dudley, con tal, creo que tienes 5 horas durante la cirugía. Por el momento te acompañaré, pero quien te va a acompañar en la vida real es Kitty. O.K.

Dudley: O.K. Cuenta con eso.

**Hasta aquí termina el cap. Espero que les haya gustado y tarde o temprano subiré otro capítulo. Gracias y que tengan un buen día. :D **


End file.
